


Honey and Sulphur (Witcher/Gaunter O'Dimm story)

by WhileFalling6



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Intimacy, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Smut, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileFalling6/pseuds/WhileFalling6
Summary: Annabel gets in an unfortunate predicament and a dangerous man offers a deal. But Annabel is not from Velen at all, now she must find her place in the strange new world. All that while aiding the dangerous man who makes her heart beat just a tad faster.'I opened my mouth to say something, instead just nodded. O'Dimm examined me, patient. Like a lion in waiting."I have a question for you, in return." I raised my eyebrows. One of his fingers curled underneath my chin and forced me to meet his dark gaze. "How many more partners will you go through, before you try me?" 'Content warning for sexual content, drinking alcohol. 18+Chapters that have explicit content are marked with *.A Witcher fanfic centering around an original character and Gaunter O'Dimm. Features Geralt as well. Started out as a character study of sorts, but soon turned... dreamy?
Relationships: Gaunter O'Dimm/Female OC, Gaunter O'Dimm/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter one: the ship and the journey

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Wattpad, username WhileFalling. I wanted to follow the mood of the games for me, meaning that it's quite mature. I'm not really sure how the tags here work, sorry.  
> Please Enjoy!

I awoke in a dark room. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t really a room at all. More like… a jail cell. This is great, honestly. I cursed to myself. Sturdy iron gates were on all sides of me, besides the one I was resting against. My vision swam and after adjusting I realised it was not only a migraine but also the fact that the entire room was gently swaying. I held my head with one hand as I used the wall for support to stand up. It smelled foul in here. Of salt, fish and urine.  
“You’re awake.” A voice startled me. In front of me I quickly recognised Geralt, the Witcher, a character of the videogames I had played for hours on end, although it has been a long while since I last did so.  
“Geralt.” My voice held a question, but he simply nodded. This was not been the first dream I had about characters or scenes from books or movies, so I wasn’t that worried. Only the headache confused me, since I shouldn’t be able to feel pain in dreams. However, each dream I remembered this and checked if I was dreaming by pinching myself, I had been convinced that it hurt and thus was real. It never was.  
“We’ve got ourselves into trouble again.” He muttered, leaning his head back against the fence behind him. God, he’s not wearing a shirt. Then, when a flash of lightening came, I remembered this scene from the game. We’re on a ship. This is the moment where…  
“Gaunter O’Dimm.” I spoke breathlessly, Geralts eyes shot to me.  
“What did you say?”  
“Gaunter O’Dimm will offer you a deal.” I said, not really thinking of how it would make me look. “But you probably shouldn’t take it.”  
There was no warning before he appeared. “Geralt! Remember me?”  
“There he is.” I muttered under my breath. He looked exactly as he should, orange tunic, scheming smile and small, brown bags at either of his sides.  
“I do remember, we met at White Orchard. You’re…”  
“I believe this lady introduced me already. Gaunter O’Dimm. I helped you find your… Yennefer.” Then his attention turned to me as he walked closer to the fence. He spoke without judgement in his tone, there was only slight amusement: “You’re not supposed to be here.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” I remembered stranger dreams I had had, in which I interfered in something I shouldn’t have, this felt the same. “I could… leave if you want?” I gestured over my shoulder.  
“If only it were that easy.” O’Dimm chuckled. Geralt stood up and faced O’Dimm through the bars. “Who might you be? Since you already know who I am, but I don’t believe we’ve met.”  
I thought of him calling himself a merchant, which is a bit laughable and decided to flip it on him and be vague on purpose. “I’m Annabel, just a simple… dreamer.” I smiled and got up to my feet properly to stand next to Geralt. Then I remembered the mark O’Dimm would brand Geralt with. “And you will offer Geralt freedom in exchange for a favour. And then mark his face.”  
“Impressive.” If he was surprised he didn’t show it, just kept the smile on his face. “I’ve little left to explain then. Are you a sorceress?”  
“Just a dreamer.” I replied, shaking my head with a slight smile.  
Without pause, Geralt spoke. “How did you get in here?”  
In this dream, I wasn’t sure how well Geralt and I were supposed to know each other, but it looked like he was used to my presence at least, asking no questions about my supposed knowledge of the ‘future’.  
“That’d be a long and boring story. I’ve come to help you again, after helping you find Yennefer last time we met. That includes you, Annabel. I wouldn’t be so cruel as to just leave you here all alone.” His smile widened a sliver as his eyes fell to me. “You do wish to leave this place, don’t you?”  
“Of course we do, but what could you possibly do?” Geralt said, his expression serious as always. I kept silent, instead looked down, to find I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing the day before. No wonder I looked terribly out of place.  
“More than you’ll ever know. But someone here has more of an idea. Do you want my help or not?” His gaze rested on Geralt. Geralt looked at me, questioningly, as if to ask me if we should take it. Shit. I didn’t know if there would be another chance, and it’s only a dream, so I spoke.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’ll do it. Get it over with.”  
Something sparked in O’Dimms gaze as it rested on me. “It’s a deal. Once it’s all over, we shall meet at midnight at the crossroads ‘neath the willow trees near the village of Yantra.”  
Geralt and I both remained silent. I did not have any idea where Yantra would be, but I trusted Geralt had a map.  
“And now for a little something to remember me by…” Sparks flew and Geralt clutched his face, groaning. Simultaneously, my left wrist started hurting; a sharp, white-hot pain. Then a crack of wood breaking was heard, it was O’Dimm breaking the spoon.  
“Cruel man.” I said as I rubbed the burn with my other hand. At that moment the other unlucky prisoner spoke and the Merchant of Mirrors vanished. I whispered a curse, starting to realise this dream felt very, very real. Geralt looked at me, but before he could say anything, the ship shifted and creaked and we were thrown to the side.  
And then the storm hit the boat. What happened next is history. 


	2. Chapter two: the way to the crossroads

We spent a few weeks on the road and travelled through several towns after the whole ordeal with the Ofeiri. I had never been very far in my life, it felt as if I was seeing and experiencing so much. Sadly, this was not a very cool dream, as there was little to no fighting involved for me, instead I found myself doing chores. Yeah, a dream about a world where magic and monsters are real and I’m doing the dishes.  
We had been sharing a room whenever we had the luxury of an inn, since coin was tight and I didn’t want to burden Geralt too much. I tried helping as much as I could, getting small jobs in kitchens or in the fields whenever he went monster hunting. It kept me out of his hair as well. At the end of each day I was so tired that I fell straight asleep. Geralt was mostly silent, as was I. He was however, pleasant company and I took a liking to him. I could tell he cared to do the right thing most of the time. It surprised me nothing sexual ever happened between us, as I found him attractive and knew of the famous Witcher libido. And also, this is a dream, so there’s little to lose. It wouldn’t have been wise either way for many reasons, so I was glad for it and never invited him.  
I even had dreams within this dream. One was of nekkers, another of Gaunter O’Dimm. It was getting so long for a dream, but I didn’t mind. We only remember dreams after we wake up and then forget most of it, so that didn’t mean much. It did however help me to make the most of my time here. I let my hair down a little more. I drank a little more and a little more often, with Geralt or whatever co-workers I had in the town we were in. I laughed more, worked harder. I stole kisses from wonderful boys and girls, blushing behind the blacksmith’s shed. We moved on every few days, so I really made the most of whatever this life was.  
And then we reached Yantra. Geralt rented a room for us while I explored the town, to see if anyone needed a hand – a Witcher’s hand or a human one. I came across what I expected the meeting place to be, a crossroads under willow trees. Children played underneath it, singing a song slightly off-key. I felt a strange chill crawl over me. It was gone as swift as it came, despite it being a nice, warm day. Tonight the moon will shine and I remembered the quest that awaited Geralt and me when we would finally meet with the Man of Glass. 

The job I found was as a help in the field. I was especially glad to keep my mind off of the coming confrontation.  
“Looking for a job eh? I mite ‘ave sometin for ye.” The farmer woman had said. “Where’s yer man? A woman like ye can’t travel alone.”  
“I’m not alone, but neither am I wedded.” I answered. This conversation had gotten boring after having it with each possible employer.  
“A lovely miss like ye, not married?” she stared me up and down. “What a shame.”  
And this is what usually followed. I had gotten increasingly creative at dealing with this, so I said: “I’ve been cursed, ma’am, to never find my one true love. I’m travelling with the Witcher, who’s working to break the spell.” And for added effect, I showed her my marked left wrist. She gasped, eyes wide and clasping her chest. Truly, it was so convenient that I stuck with this version of events. ‘I’ve not met the right one yet’ or ‘I’m not one for marriage’ just didn’t do well here.  
“Ye poor lass, I’m so sorry I asked.” And of course I got the job, feeding the farm animals and watering crops with a wooden bucket. 

The daughter of the fieldworker beckoned me inside their hut just before dinner time. A bit surprised, I followed her in. The hut was small, as all huts are around here, a soup was simmering in a pot over the fire. It smelled of onions. I wiped my sweaty forehead and followed her to the sleeping chamber, which held three simple beds.  
“I heard ye were cursed from mama. I hope ye find a way to break the curse soon. Are ye scared to travel with the Witcher?” She was referencing my story of why I wasn’t wedded yet, which every potential employer asked.  
She sat down on one of the beds and motioned for me to sit opposite of her. I did.  
“Thank you. I’m not scared at all, he’s a very good man and he’s been nothing but kind to me.” I smiled at her. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her cotton dress. Her hair was dirty blonde and braided in a single braid down her back. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Bridget. I called ye here because… I have something to give ye, an old dress. It no longer fits me and I have no younger sisters…” her voice trailed off and she looked at me. It seemed as she was seizing me up, similar to the way the drunken men in the tavern would. A shudder ran through me but not from cold. She had a pretty face, big, innocent eyes and a welcoming figure.  
“That is so kind, thank you.”  
She rummaged around in the wooden chest by the bed and fished out a black overdress, with thin strips of black leather to tie the front. “Ye must be tired of travelling so much and having no clean clothes around like at home. Do ye want to try it on?”  
I didn’t like accepting her pity, but kindness was hard to come by in most villages, and I could indeed use a better dress. The one I was currently wearing was itchy and not fit for the warmer weather of spring. I found it, dirtied, in a bandit’s hideout just after we were back on the continent. I’d rather not think of the fate of the person wearing it before me.  
I started untying the strings of my own dress and Bridget stood up with me. Now we were nose to nose. She reached and grabbed my dress, to help me take it off. My breath hitched. Her doe-eyes could put a spell on me.  
“There’s no need-” I started, but she interrupted me with a chaste kiss on the lips. Just as quickly she pulled back to look at me. Then lifted my dress over my head and I stood in front of her in just my white chemise and stays. Her hands lingered. She looked at me again with the timidity of a virgin, and I decided that I wanted her. I kissed her again, then broke apart to say: “It is true, I’m unable find my true love. Are you certain?”  
“I am.” Bridget said and pushed me back on the bed. I landed on my elbows and crawled further to make room for her. She joined me. Her kisses were warm and her plump lips were such a pleasure to kiss.


	3. Chapter three: meeting at the crossroads

After coming undone several times and of course returning the favour, I left the hut in the ‘new’ black dress, with tingling lips and a spring in my step. It did not take long to find Geralt, I sat down with him in the tavern, but not before washing my hands thoroughly.   
He cocked an eyebrow and greeted me. In front of him sat a bowl of steaming chicken stew. “Had a successful day?”  
I couldn’t help but grin. “There was this lovely girl after I worked in the fields, she gave me her old dress. The black is just perfect. No one will notice any stains on this.”   
Geralt chuckled. “I see you two got along nicely.” His gaze pointedly rested on my chest. As I gazed down, I saw a small pink spot that wasn’t quite covered by the dress. I cursed silently and tried tucking my dress differently. It was probably inappropriate, but as a modern, shameless harlot of a woman, I couldn’t bring myself to care.   
“Are you ready for tonight?” I asked. I took out some bread from the pocket underneath the dress that Bridget had given me and dipped it in Geralts soup, before eating it.   
He shrugged in answer to my question. “There’s not much we can do to prepare. Unless… you know what will happen.”  
“I do.” I said, chewing until my mouth was empty. “He will send you, or us, to collect a debt. From Olgierd. He seems like a normal man, but he really isn’t.” I took another bite.   
“Doesn’t seem there’s much we can do.”  
“Yeah, it doesn’t matter. You’ll get out fine.”   
“What about you?” he finished eating and looks at me.   
“I can’t see what’ll happen to me, but it’ll probably the same as you.” I had told Geralt that I sometimes see things in the future, to explain my knowledge of certain situations beforehand. I could tell he was curious, but he never probed and I appreciated that. There’s no easy way to say: this is all a dream to me, you’re nothing but fiction. “Best to be careful, but I guess you’re always careful.” I shrugged. Then I stood to order some food from the coin I earned that day. I bought Geralt another beer as well. 

I sat down again, setting down the soup carefully and shoving the beer towards Geralt. He nodded in thanks. “How has your day been? Any luck on contracts?”  
“There’s a hunter outside the village that could use a hand with some wild dogs or something. I’ll hunt with him first thing tomorrow.”  
I nodded in response. “I suppose we won’t stay here for long, will we?”  
Geralt shook his head. “And don’t worry about tonight. Like you said, it’ll be fine.”

After dinner, I went to the room to get a few hours of sleep. Geralt woke me and we wordlessly walked to the crossroads. We didn’t have to wait long before O’Dimm appeared, sitting on a slanted wooden pillar underneath the willow trees.   
O’Dimm greeted us with whistling. “I knew you’d come.”   
Geralt asked him questions and they talked. O’Dimm expressed his fascination in real people with real stories and proceeded to tell Olgierd’s tale. I must admit, I wasn’t paying close attention. It seemed to drag out, as I remembered most of it and I felt the conversation wasn’t for me. I don’t belong here. Instead I took a knife out of Geralts belt and cut three sunflowers. Their thick stems gave me a little trouble, even with the knife. I could try sharpening it for him tomorrow if there’s a blacksmith around. My fingers and palms were irritated from the rough hairs on the stems, but I didn’t mind. Yellow is truly the most cheerful colour. I wondered what Geralt would do with a flower, how it would suit him.   
I listened to the rest of the conversation, just as O’Dimm was praising his wares.  
“… lack neither food nor drink. As a Witcher, you might desire weapons supreme. Your body, agile as never before… Romantic prowess to charm all womenkind. But above all I offer a great and true adventure, an experience like no other, the fate of only the chosen few.”   
“Sure sounds generous. All that for my help with one small matter? Won’t want anything else from me?” Geralt answered. I sauntered back over to the two, looking at O’Dimm from the corner of my eyes.   
“Just one. Honesty.” Then O’Dimm looked at me, it felt like I zapped my finger on static electricity, I couldn’t help but jerk my head up to meet his eyes. “And as for you, lady Annabel, I will tell you what I want from you in just a moment.”  
“How much does Olgierd owe you?” asked Geralt. They discussed the nature of the deal, which I already knew. A shiver ran down my spine. Then the two men discussed what should be done, Olgierds three wishes, and I was included in the conversation again.   
“You can Annabel with you if you wish. She might enjoy the adventure. I however, have another favour to ask of her.” I narrowed my eyes at him just a sliver. He was still smiling. Geralt and him finished their agreement.  
“What is this favour you want from me?” I asked. I looked at the large sunflowers in my hands, gave one to Geralt, which he took with a questioning look. After seeing him with the cheerful flower, I decided yellow’s not his colour. Perhaps I’ll find better fitting flowers someday.  
“It is similar to what I ask of our dear Witcher. Come with me, but not to collect a debt. I ask you to help me charm a few men. I wonder how much easier it would be with such a lovely woman present.”  
“I’m no courtesan.” This time it was my turn to object, although I knew it would be futile in the end.   
O’Dimm spoke again, and while he gestured with his hands, I planted one of the flowers in his hand, curling his fingers around it. Our touch lingered and I quickly withdrew. “I’m well aware, but that is your charm.” Upon receiving the flower, his smile reached his eyes for just a moment, although it easily could’ve been a trick of the light. There was no surprise on his face, only amusement. “You don’t have to pretend you’re innocent with me, it’s plain to see you’re no stranger to seduction. I also ask for honesty.”   
I sighed. “I guess there’s not much to be done about it, even though I’m sure it’s morally undesirable.”  
He ignored my comment and clasped his hands together. “Very well then, I will retrieve you tomorrow evening for our first outing. And I will see you when you reach the Von Everec Estate. Good evening to you both!” with that cheerful remark, he walked away, sunflower in hand, leaving Geralt and me to stare at his back.   
“What was that all about?” he asked, gesturing with his sunflower. I rubbed my eyes, which felt heavy with sleep.   
I shrugged. “Wanted to catch him off-guard to see how he’d react I guess. He’ll be keeping an eye on us from now on. I’m so tired I could fall asleep while standing.”  
“Let’s go back then.” Geralt grumbled and we went back to the room in the inn.


	4. Chapter four: the sad man, a first deal

The next day was similar to the previous one. Geralt went out to hunt, I didn’t see him before I woke up. There was work as a barmaid in the tavern for a day since the usual barmaiden had fallen ill. During the work before the costumers came in; scrubbing tables, mopping the floor and preparing meals, I found my thoughts wandering to O’Dimm and what awaited me that evening. I hope I would have enough time to eat beforehand, but I guess, for a being that controls time, he would just have to wait.   
During a solitary dinner, Geralt had not returned, I examined my fingers. They started to get rougher from the menial labour I’d been doing the past few weeks. A sense of pride arose in my chest, a strange mix as I thought back to my previous life as a student. I hadn’t worked much, not like this. A nice change of pace.   
Then a pang drummed through my heart, making me jolt upright. What if this is not a dream? I‘ve treated it as one, but never before have I had a dream that lasted weeks. Never have I done so many annoying daily tasks in dreams, from putting on my stockings to going to the loo (which is quite primitive here), and even cleaning and eating. I felt my jaw clench as panic arose. If there’s one thing the belief that it’s all a dream was good for, it was making sure I didn’t freak out.   
But now I sure was.   
I shoved the wooden plate away from me and stood up. “If the Witcher comes back, tell him I’ve gone out.” I told the innkeeper. With long strides I walked outside, inhaling the fresh air deeply. The door fell heavily in its frame behind me, but I barely heard it. I kept walking and soon found myself by the crossroads and the willow trees. A gentle breeze made them sway, the wind felt nice on my skin. The sky darkened steadily, the moon shone from just behind the tree line.   
I could really go for a smoke right now, instead I pressed my cold, sweaty palm on my chest, where my heart was hammering against the ribcage. “Fuck.” I whispered and I crouched down as an alternative to sitting. My head swam, feeling a little dizzy.   
“Greetings, Annabel.” O’Dimms voice sounded as it always did. I pressed my hand harder to my chest. “Is this a bad time for you?” He walked closer to me.   
I knew he was asking just for show, so I shook my head. “It’s fine. A distraction would be welcome.” I stood up, looking at him. A slight smile playing at his lips, his ever present merchant smile, and as my eyes travelled over his form, I saw the sunflower at his side. He had tucked it under one of the leather belts, next to the small knife. An artistic contrast. “You kept the flower.” Surprise was evident on my face.   
“Of course I have.” His tone dismissive. “What has gotten you into such a state? A lover’s quarrel perhaps?” He sounded amused, at my expense of course. I ruffled my hair and realised a few tears had slipped out of my eyes, my sight was a tad blurred. Softly, but instinctively, I muttered another curse. O’Dimm reached in the bag on his side and handed me a handkerchief. Without thinking, I reached out to take it. I pressed the soft, white fabric to my eyes and took a deep breath.   
“Thanks. But I wouldn’t cry over a lover.” I said, then followed with a brave: “So where does the quest to repay my gratitude for your heroic rescue take us today?”   
He grinned slightly. “Right now, there’s a man getting tired of loneliness after he lost almost all he had.” He held up his finger in a showy gesture. “And we will pay him a visit. He lives just a short way from here. Walk with me.”   
The road was lit by the moon and the stars. I thought of home, my little home in the city where I would never see stars in this way. So plentiful, so bright. Again I pressed the handkerchief to my eyes. Why was I getting so sentimental, so weak? Even as I knew being emotional is not a weakness, it would definitively be perceived as such here. Would have preferred it if O’Dimm wasn’t the one who saw it.   
“So what happened? It has only been a day since our last meeting.” He asked. I eyed him from the side.   
“Don’t pry.” I warned.   
“I must admit, you’re quite the mystery. I haven’t been able to discover what you were doing at the ship, or here for that matter. So tell me, how did you end up there?”   
“Who are you, O’Dimm? You are no ordinary merchant. And yet you kept the flower.” I fired back, knowing he wouldn’t answer the question. The sunflowers around us made way for a field that was currently not in use, black earth lay bare. It smelled of herbs, rosemary, and earth itself, very pleasant.   
“Is it not a token of gratitude? You know I generally keep those.”  
“It wasn’t. I gave Geralt one as well.” I reminded him. Now I had the tear-stained handkerchief in hand, done with drying my eyes. What is proper etiquette in this situation? I can’t just give it back, but I’ve no desire to keep something that belonged to O’Dimm.   
“Then I suppose I will thank you for your gift.” He smiled a little wider at me. His pace was slower than I imagined it to be. More nonchalant. Geralt always strode with purpose, and his legs were much longer than mine.   
“And I will thank you for the handkerchief. Do you want it back with the tears or do you want me to wash it out first?”   
He laughed at that. “You can keep it. I’ve no need for it anymore. But about the task at hand. I assume you know what’s expected of you?”  
“I’m not a seer.” I said. “I guess I’ll just stand around, looking pretty for the poor fellow.”  
“Oh yes, a dreamer, was it?” he mocked. “If he proves a little difficult, it would be a great show of gratitude were you to flirt with him. Oh, don’t pretend to be shocked at my directness, you still have a visible love mark.”   
I shrugged, again adjusting the front of my dress, but the moonlight was too little to see the discolouration of the mark. “I suppose I have you to thank for that one as well.” I said without thinking, then quickly shook my head. The scenery changed from long stretches of fields to trees. It was much darker as we entered the forest, but enough moonlight shone through the leaves to light the path.  
He cocked an eyebrow, baring his teeth in a smile. “How so?”  
I pointed to the mark on my left wrist. “People keep asking why I’ve no husband and I tell them I’ve been cursed to never find my one true love. The mark makes it much more convincing. And sometimes very friendly people come to console me.”  
O’Dimm laughed a genuine laugh, his eyes sparkling. “How creative of you.”  
“Just making the most of a bad situation.” I allowed myself a smile.   
“Come now, a bad situation? It could be much worse. You could’ve been hanged alongside Geralt.” He feigned hurt with a hand on his chest. I had actually referred to the fact that I was not at home, living my usual life at college, instead being here… It’s not a bad life here. Not with Geralt and such stunning nature scenery. Then he stopped in front of a wooden shack, interrupting my thoughts.   
“We’ve arrived.” He knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before it swung open and a man opened it. He wore dirty clothes that I suppose were once white and was bald, similar to O’Dimm. He had dark circles under his eyes and the hut reeked of badly distilled alcohol.   
“Young man, I’ve heard you need a little help.” O’Dimm said, flashing his best merchant smile. “Your friend told us to visit you.”  
The man denied, startled the prospect of company, but invited us inside anyway.   
“Apologies for being so forward.” O’Dimm said. “I’m Gaunter O’Dimm, merchant of mirrors.”  
They shook hands and I also introduced myself. The man’s name was John.  
I watched O’Dimm as they conversed. He really was charming, yet I could sense something dangerous emanating from him. I was glad his charm was not aimed at me, I wasn’t sure I would be able to resist his velvet words of promise. It had more to do with how he spoke than what he said. They had started drinking and the man put a mug of sour smelling beer in front of me. I drank it only to be polite. Their conversation turned to the reason for the man’s sadness. O’Dimm played it so it appeared as if he cared, first chatting casually, then making up some story about his own life. Then asking what happened to the man, who was tipsy and more than ready to trust O’Dimm with his life story.   
It felt bad to be there and I tried my hardest not to listen to what the man was saying. He lost his mother recently, who had supported him so much and he felt lost without her. His wife left him and he turned to drink. Now he had little more than his hut and an alcohol addiction. O’Dimm was impressive, he comforted him with a hand on his shoulder.   
I stood up without warning. “Please excuse me, I need some air.” And walked out the door.   
It didn’t take long before the door opened again. It was the sad man, John. Thankfully not a furious O’Dimm for me not playing any part. He greeted me, rubbing his hands together. The night air was pleasantly chilly, compared to the stuffy warmth of the cabin. Not to mention that this didn’t smell of stale beer and masculinity.   
“Do you mind if I stand here a bit with ye?” he asked.   
I shook my head and smiled. “It’s nice outside. You’re lucky to live in the forest.”   
He shrugged. “Must be careful of bandits, though. So you were pretty quiet in there, you alrite?”  
“I’m good.”  
“What is he of ye? Yer mate?”  
I shook my head and laughed. “No, no. Just an acquaintance. We currently… work together.”  
“Alrite.” A silence. He shuffled with his feet and drew lines in the sand.   
“I’m sorry, about what happened to you.” I said, after debating whether or not to say something. Then I patted his arm. “You’ll be fine on your own, eventually. It may take time, but as long as you take good care of yourself, you’ll get back on your feet.”   
He just looked at me, a small, melancholic smile on his face. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Ye’ve the face of someone who knows things.”   
I shrugged and smiled back.   
“I’m going to head back in, can’t leave Gaunter waitin’. Are ye coming?” John asked, turning around to the door.   
“Is it okay if I stay out here a little longer?” I asked, wrapping my arms around myself against the chill. He nodded and went back in. I sighed. I hope my attempt at raising his confidence was successful enough that he felt he didn’t need O’Dimms help.   
I stayed outside until O’Dimm came out, it couldn’t have been long. He smiled as he saw me, his eyes glistening in the light that came from the small window.   
“I take it you were successful?” I asked, pushing myself of the wooden wall I was leaning against.   
“We were.” He said. “You did well. He came back invigorated.”  
My eyebrows shot upward for just a second. I didn’t do a thing. “Alright. Is my debt to you repaid now?”  
“Not yet.” He held up his finger, smiling broadly, it didn’t reach his eyes. “Two more similar encounters should suffice.”  
I sighed but nodded. “Fine. Then I suppose we’ll see each other then. Good night, Master Mirror.”  
He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll walk with you. It’s unlike a gentleman to let a lady walk home by herself in the dark.”


	5. Chapter five: on the road and an unfortunate meeting

O’Dimm was chatty, idle talk, about everything and nothing. One of the subjects was Master Dandelions poetic ballads about Geralt and his escapades. I said I hadn’t heard any yet and he expressed his surprise at that and encouraged me to stop by in Novigrad whenever I had the chance. We shared a few laughs.   
“Why did you pick him, John? Was there a reason?” As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to bash my head against a wall. Way too forward.   
“You wouldn’t know, but he’s a despicable man. He became jealous of his mother’s new husband, so he beat them both to death one day. He cheated on his wife, he’s a drunkard. She lived in fear of him. Humans are rarely innocent. Yet I am offering him a chance at a life with all he’s ever wanted. Three wishes, just for him.”   
I nodded, relieved. “That makes me feel a little better, I guess.”  
He walked me all the way to the inn, it was later than I expected it to be, but I only felt tired after he left. He bowed and walked away, telling me to ‘sleep well, dreamer’.   
Geralt had been meditating when I entered the room, he awoke when I entered.   
“I take it you fulfilled the first part of your deal?” he said, his voice gruff from not speaking for a while.   
“Yeah. I’m not sure I like it, but best stay on O’Dimms good side.”  
“He walked you back.” Geralt observed. He had probably heard it, the room we stayed in was located at the front.   
I nodded. “Will we leave tomorrow, for the von Everec Estate?”  
He nodded. He turned back to the fire and I undressed for bed. 

Being on the road again was nice. Geralt was more relaxed. He was hunting something bigger this time, a better paying contract, perhaps a werewolf or a leshen and I found a job as well. We met with a kind herbalist, who let me pick herbs for pay. She had a warm, welcoming energy and let me stay in her cabin for a night. However little coin I made, I was glad to at least lessen the burden I was on Geralt.   
That day I wandered in the woods, mindlessly picking flowers and herbs. I wasn’t familiar with all of them, so whenever something looked or smelled like it could be useful, I picked in anyway. Herbalists dry their herbs and they stay good for a long time, so it didn’t matter if I picked too much of the same.   
Out of nowhere, I heard a child yell. My eyes, who had been concentrated on the foliage before, shot up.  
“Help! There’s a beast, help me!”   
My heart started beating faster and I quickly scanned the environment. Nothing to see. Again, a few yells, coming from my left. I had ventured off the beaten track long before. A little wary, I followed the high pitched screams for help. I could never take a beast, im no Geralt, but it was my duty as a human being to try and help others. From my satchel I took out the small dagger Geralt gave me.   
The yells continued, until I came to a clearing. In the middle stood a child, a boy. He clutched his arm. He was wearing brown and grey rags, there were smears on his face. I stopped at the edge, still within the trees, clenching the dagger in my hand. There was no danger, but the hairs at the back of my neck stood up straight.   
I glanced around and when I spotted the men it was already too late. There were at least four, five of them. Bandits. One grabbed my shoulder, I flailed at him with my dagger, which another pried from my grasp. I tried ducking, kicking, hitting, but they were too many. One held my feet, lifting them, while another two held each arm. Now I was the one yelling. The one still standing punched me in the face, on the lip. It split open against my teeth and I hissed in pain.   
“Now that’s quite a pretty thing.” One said with a heavy accent.   
“Lucky…” another remarked. “What’ll we do with ‘er now, boys?”  
They sounded filthy and even more so as they grinned their rotten teeth bare and started groping me. They made comments I would never dare repeat. I never prayed, until now. I prayed that Geralt would be nearby enough to hear me, near enough to come in time. As they forced me down on the ground and I bit someone’s hand and kicked another in the face but he was replaced by two others and I got hit four times in the abdomen, my eyes watering, and just as I clenched my eyes shut in pain and fear…   
Everything became silent. Real silence. No trees rustled, no birds sang, no filthy breath making my skin crawl.   
I was too afraid to open my eyes right away, but I did eventually. O’Dimm stood a little distance away from me. Never before have I been so grateful to see anyone. I let out the biggest sigh of relief, picking myself up from the ground. My palms were scratched and my stomach ached with a dull pain, although I’m sure the bandits held back in order not to damage the merchandise. I wiped the blood from my lip, although it kept bleeding, and walked up to the merchant. More so to put distance between me and the disgusting men.   
“Never thought I’d be so glad to see you.” I said, heart still beating in my throat and tasting blood.   
“And here I am. Seems I’ve come just in time.” He smiled slightly. “You took a pretty good beating.” He gestured to the young boy. “Bandits often use children or women yelling for help as bait to lure unsuspecting travellers.”   
I let out a shaky sigh, touching my busted lip carefully. It stung sharper than the pain in my stomach. “Thank you, O’Dimm. I’m a little scared of what you’ll ask for in return, but… Thank you.”   
He stepped a little closer and pressed his fingertips together in front of him. “Just a few more favours. Nothing to worry about.”   
My knees trembled, as if I was a freshly born deer, the first time standing on her legs. I nodded, not trusting my words. He smiled.   
“Then it’s a deal.”   
My hand and arm stung and I hissed in pain, rolled up the fabric of my dress to see the mark on my wrist spreading to the back of my hand and creeping up my arm. It burned and I clenched my teeth, although the pain disappeared quickly enough. I looked up at him, we were face to face now.   
“Was that really necessary? Besides, what are you doing here?”  
“Can’t I help out a friend?” He tsk’ed at me, then reached out to gently wipe the blood from my lip with his thumb. His touch shocked me, but I was already trembling as bad as could be. “It seems you needed a hand. And who knows which lovely maidens you’ll ensnare with your new mark? As I see it, I’m being awfully generous.”   
I turned around a little and looked at the still scene of the bandits. He sauntered over to them. I followed him and searched in the grass for my dagger.   
“As I said before, thank you.” I stood back up and tucked the dagger away. He crouched and picked the coin purse from one of the bandits, holding it up for me.   
“Take this.” He handed it over, it felt heavy in my hand.   
“It seems crime does pay. Better than being a kitchenmaid at least.” I sighed, hopefully not sounding too bitter.   
“You’re not even surprised that I stopped time, how curious.”   
“Oh.” I said, on instinct, halting my movement for a second, furrowing my brow. “I suppose I could’ve pretended to be impressed.” I cleared my throat and stood up straighter, looking straight at O’Dimm. “Oh Master Mirror, what have you done? Why do the trees no longer sway, where have the birds gone? Is it true you control time? And that all, to save me, a lowly peasant woman. Thank you, O hero of mine, I shall remember thee fondly, powerful…” After that my little performance stuttered, as I wasn’t sure what to call him. He’s no mage, nor a djinn. And I don’t think outright calling him a demon would be appropriate. “Powerful, charming man.” I finally said, squirming slightly under his appraising gaze, a fire smouldering behind them. He was smiling, showing teeth.   
“Ah, how nice. You’ll do splendidly during our next meeting. I know just the right place for such theatrical skill. Even though you could stand to lose some of that sarcasm. And perhaps work on the ending a bit.” He walked around another bandit, his eyes not falling from mine. I gave him an apologetic smile, suddenly nervous. He tossed me another coin pouch, but I missed and it hit me in the stomach. Reflexively I coughed, then laughed lightly, through the pain of my already beaten stomach. Then I picked up the other purse, fastening it to my belt.   
“Don’t think I take these because of greed.” I felt the need to say, as the purse was heavy in my hand. “It’s more out of spite.”   
“I’m not judging you. It’s time you should head back. I’ll deal with these…” he gestured to the bandits.   
I nodded. “Thank you. I suppose we’ll see each other soon.” I left without looking back.


	6. Chapter six: the city of Oxenfurt

I felt much better after scrubbing myself clean at the herbalist’s hut. The kind herbalist saw me come in with a tear in my dress and a busted lip and asked no questions. She gave me a healing salve, which I gladly made use of. It numbed the area surprisingly well. That same evening I stitched up the tear in the dress, it was a pleasantly calm activity. I refused to take payment for the herbs I had gathered, since she probably needed it more.   
The next day Geralt came to retrieve me at dawn. My body felt sore all over, concentrated mainly in my abdomen and legs. My lip was throbbing and swollen, but it seemed otherwise fine.   
He took the reins of Roach, who was grazing near the hut. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in question. “What is this? Who has done this to you? What happened yesterday?”  
“Ehm, in short: I was tricked by some bandits and O’Dimm came to the rescue, so I earned myself some more marks.” This seemed to suffice as an explanation, but he gestured at my hand and I revealed the full scope of the branding. I winced at the sight of it.   
“Sorry I wasn’t there to help.”   
“Don’t apologise.” I said. “Can we go? I’d rather not talk about it.” Or that I cried myself to sleep the night before. “Oh, but I did get us some coin, stolen from the bandits.”  
He smiled slightly, nodded curtly and helped me up on Roach’s back. “That’s something at least. I’ll make sure something like that won’t happen again.”  
“Thanks.” I said and we chatted about which monster he’d killed. He was almost unscathed, although that might be because of his faster healing and Witcher potions. 

We reached Oxenfurt in relatively little time. I felt a slight fear in my gut upon seeing the city in the distance. Sleeping under the stars was less oppressive than in a murky town. And I felt safe with Geralt, who was always aware of his surroundings and a more than capable swordsman.   
Oxenfurt was bustling with activity, much more so than the small towns we previously visited. A nice change of pace. I went to rent a room in the inn while Geralt checked the notice board for contracts in the area. 

On the second day in Oxenfurt, I met a scholar from the academy in the market square. I asked if he knew any jobs for travellers, he said he could use a hand for an experiment of sorts. I agreed. Where I’m from, participating in experiments is often good coin for little work. It turned out I only had to hand him the right vial or read something aloud from some dusty books when he had his hands full. His assistant had given up on the project, so he was left to complete it on his own.   
We chatted and I had fun. His name was Edmund. A handsome young man, delicate and graceful, not rugged from years of hard work. Edmund’s experiment aimed to find a reagent to make gold a stronger metal, but instead he discovered how to make it melt quicker, which wasn’t useful at all. It was fun to be back in an academic environment, as I previously was a philosophy student. Edmund didn’t mind my soft melancholy and promised to show me around the art gallery and the other, more attractive parts of the Oxenfurt Academy. It was an impressive building. I marvelled at it, and at how impossible it was I was here, instead of at home.   
He paid me well and treated me to dinner in the inn, where I met Geralt again.   
“Hey, Geralt, how’s your day been?” I asked as I sat down in front of him. Edmund seemed surprised at my joviality with the Witcher, who must look more menacing in the candle light of the inn and with the brand on his face, beside his usual scarring.  
“It was fine. Killed a couple drowners near the bridge. And you? Who’s your friend?”   
“I’m Edmund.” He quickly said, extending his hand. Geralt didn’t take it, instead continuing his dinner. “We- uh Annabel helped me with an experiment today.”  
Geralt simply nodded. The innkeeper set plates of steaming baked potatoes and green beans in front of us. I delighted in the strong smell of nutmeg. I thanked her and we started to eat. Edmund was quite the contrast with Geralt. He had a thin, lean frame, a softer face and brown curls that fell in his eyes.   
“Edmund said he’ll show me the art at the academy later.” I shared a look with the Witcher and he knew at that moment what was going on. “Are you going to visit Shani before we leave?”  
“You know about Shani?” Geralt asked. “Maybe I will.”  
We ate the rest of the meal in relative silence. Geralt finished first, leaving the table with a nod and a “See you later, have fun.”  
As soon as he had left, Edmund became more talkative. “So you know him, a Witcher?”  
“Yeah, we travel together.”  
“And that’s all… you do?” I knew what he was implying and debated whether or not to play dumb.   
“He’s helping me break the curse.” I pointed to my wrist and took another bite of potatoes.   
“Yeah, I noticed that mark. What kind of curse is it?” Edmund looked at the mark curiously. He reached out and almost touched it.   
“I can’t find my one true love.” I replied, in a more dramatic tone than was necessary. “It doesn’t hurt though, you can feel it if you want.” He did, softly tracing the pattern with his index finger. He shifted a bit closer to me, I could smell wine and smoke on his breath.   
“Sorry to hear that.” He put a hand on my shoulder, staring at me with his kind brown eyes. “Is there something to be done about it?”   
“Who knows. You spoke of art, earlier?” and with that, we left. I had forgotten how nice it was to, however shallow, go on a date.   
Edmund took me to the gallery first, and I admired the many great portraits and battle scenes. We sat down on a stone bench, surrounded by marble statues, in the courtyard of the academy. Chatted about music and beauty. There was a decorative alcove in the back of the garden, overgrown with vines and surrounded by rose bushes. He led me there, pulling me by my hand. The moon was half this night, and stood high and proud in the night sky. As he pulled me in, he twirled us around and with a gentle push, my back was against the overgrown wall of the alcove.   
He whispered something sweet in my ear, then kissed me passionately, deep, full of longing. I tugged on his beautiful curls and he lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. This was truly my most romantic night here. I loved it. He kissed my neck, groaned as I slid my cold hands underneath his doublet.   
“You look stunning in the moonlight.” Edmund said against the tender skin of my neck. “I want to feel you so bad.”   
I only whimpered in response and rotated my hips to meet his groin. My nails dug into his back as he sucked on my neck and gathered up my skirts. I withdrew one of my hands from under his doublet and guided his face to mine, kissing him deeply, hungrily.   
We both panted as he fumbled with his pantaloon. Then he entered me, I felt so full and gasped out his name.   
“You feel so good…” he was barely able to control himself and thrust with a sense of urgency. We were too out of breath to kiss and I clenched his head to the nape of my shoulder. I let one of my hands slide down to stimulate myself and grasped his curls with the other. The heat in my core build up quicker than I expected.   
Then I spotted a figure in the courtyard, an orange tunic and a bald head. I gasped, a white-hot pressure made my head fall back and my eyes clamp shut. Edmund saw this as encouragement to thrust deeper, faster. At the moment I came undone so harshly, throbbing and clenching, a sharp stinging in my left hand made the sensation even more intense.   
It was after Edmund slid out of me and gently put me down, my legs wobbly, I realised it was the mark O’Dimm put on me. With a nervous gaze, I looked around the courtyard, but he was nowhere in sight, although I could’ve sworn I saw him just before…  
“Are you alright?” Edmund asked. “That was amazing.” He pulled me into another deep, more satisfied kiss. Slowly the burning in my hand and wrist faded.   
I nodded, smiling at him and cradling his face between my hands. “Yeah, really intense.”  
“Do you want to sleep over or…”   
“That would be lovely. Do you live nearby?”


	7. Chapter seven: the Von Everec Estate and more flowers

Edmund lived in a shitty place. It leaked and the wood was rotten in places. I wondered why he bothered to lock the place, since kicking in a door made of old wood can’t be that hard. Oh, the joys of student housing. He apologised and explained he spent most of his time at the library or the lab. He read me stories from a book when I dozed in his arms, together in his single bed. It was tight, but it felt so warm to be held. I woke up before him and left when it was before dawn, leaving a thank you-goodbye-note on his nightstand. 

It was two days later when we arrived at the von Everec Estate. On the way there, Geralt told me about Shani. He had visited her briefly. I told him a little about my romantic evening with Edmund.   
The smoke was visible from where we stood by the gates. The estate was burning.   
“Geralt? Can I stay here with Roach? I don’t really like the Wild Ones.” The encounter with the bandits was still fresh in my mind and the Wild Ones were basically bandits, but with a charming, immortal leader.   
“If anything happens, I’m close, okay?” He patted my head and handed me the reins. I thanked him and watched him when he walked up the path to the house.

The wait was quite boring and I let my mind wander. I had tried to avoid thinking of O’Dimm at all, after the suspicious stinging of the mark during orgasm. Had he really been watching us? I started picking flowers, ignoring my thoughts and the smell of smoke that prickled in my nose. The grass was unkempt, but that allowed flowers and herbs to grow plentiful around the gate. It did unfortunately not help me keep my mind of O’Dimm, as I remembered the sunflower I gave him.   
Speaking of the devil…  
“Annabel, nice to see you again. Waiting for Geralt, I take it?” There he was, holding one of the straps of his bags and smiling as always.   
“Greetings, O’Dimm.” I stood up with flowers resting on my arm. “Geralt is talking to Olgierd.” I walked over to him, he stood by a tree.   
“I know, I already chatted with them. Now it’s Geralt’s turn to do the talking. I went to visit you a few days ago, and oh my…” he trailed off, interrupted as I started to pick out flowers and handed him a few. “Flowers again?” he quirked an eyebrow.   
“You were saying something?” I said with a grin. There were quite a few places in O’Dimms outfit to fasten flowers to, such as the buckles on the straps of his bags. So I did. The orange of his tunic contrasted nicely with whites and purples.   
“Yes, I went to retrieve you for another outing, but you were otherwise occupied.” He grinned and I continued my decorating, tucking a buttercup flower behind his ear, ignoring how such intimate contact felt and how close we were. He made no move to stop me, only looked at me with an amused smile. “I must say, pleasure looks good on you.”   
My breath caught in my throat and for a moment, I was captured in his gaze, it was darker than before, a fire behind their hazel depths. Would he himself participate in human, carnal pleasures?   
“I thought I saw you spying.” I bit back, to hide my embarrassment.   
“I hope I didn’t interrupt. Although you better not be too distracted from the task at hand.” His tone was mocking.   
“When do you need me again?” I asked, trying for nonchalance. He raised his partially gloved hand and brushed it over mine. A knot formed in my stomach. I tucked white daisies behind the buttons of his doublet, but my fingers trembled. He smelled like… honey.   
His eyes seemed to want to tell me something, but I couldn’t figure out what. The he looked up and past me, his expression changing back to normal. “Ah Geralt, how did it go?”  
At that, I twirled around to face the Witcher, curtly clearing my throat and greeting him.   
Geralt nodded at both of us, his gaze lingering on the flowers on my arm and behind O’Dimms ear. Yeah, I really didn’t think this through. “I see you waited for me together.”  
“What did Olgierd want?” I asked.   
“He wants the Borsodi house.”  
“The only Borsodi I know of around here runs an auction house in Oxenfurt.” O’Dimm replied.   
“Heard of it. My swords almost got auctioned off there once.” Replied Geralt. “Fine. I’ll go there, then what?”  
“How should I know? Perhaps you’ll get inspired once you’re there. Oh, and bring plenty of coin, I’ve a feeling it could come in handy.” He walked a few steps and leaned against the tree.   
“And his other request?” I asked, tucking flowers in my own hair.   
“To show his brother the time of his life.” Geralt replied. “That one seems easy enough.”  
“It’s the hard one, in fact.” Said O’Dimm.   
“Why so?”  
“I’m afraid he’s dead. Has been for years.”   
“Ugh. Never agreed to necromancy.” Geralt shook his head, displeased.   
“Necromancy is hardly your only option for reviving a soul. An old-fashioned ritual, a Blood Summoning, that’s what you need.”   
“Sounds fun.” I interjected. Geralt didn’t seem too pleased either.  
“That’s like choosing between pestilence and the plague. Besides, need the blood of the summoned for that.” O’Dimm threw Geralt a container. “Where did you get this?”   
“My, aren’t you the curious one. Assume this to be von Everec blood and get on with it.”  
“Where’ll I find this Vlodomir?” Geralt then asked.  
“They’re well-known in these parts. Perhaps your redhead friend can tell you more. The medic, you know the one.” O’Dimm hinted. Oh, Shani! More memories of what’s to come flooded back to me.   
Geralt grumbled. “High time I got to work.”  
“A little more enthusiasm Witcher. You just might enjoy yourself.”  
“Yay. Can’t wait.” He turned towards Roach and readied himself to mount.   
“As for you, Annabel, I require your presence tonight, I will retrieve you from the inn before midnight.” With that, he bowed and walked off. Geralt rolled his eyes at the dramatic gesture.   
“What was that, between you two?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, as he mounted Roach.   
“I don’t know what you mean. Can I braid your hair while we ride?”


	8. Chapter eight: the hedonist, a second deal

As Geralt and I entered our shared room in the inn, a cloth package awaited on the bed. A card laid atop it, addressed to me.  
“I see our friend has brought you a gift. And you say there’s nothing going on.” Geralt remarked, yet left the room to give me some privacy. Atop the fabric laid a small box and a card.  
The card read:  
‘I took the liberty to provide you with something appropriate to wear for tonight. I hope you find the dress and jewellery to your liking. It would go especially well with braided hair.  
Gaunter’

The piece of cloth was a fancy dress, with plenty embellishments and a decorated neckline. It was embroidered with flowers, which made me smile – which I then scolded myself for. It was a deep wine colour and had flared sleeves. The box contained pearl-shaped ruby earrings set in contrasting silver. In the modern world this would’ve been quite kitsch, quite opulent. The necklace was like a choker, made of silver and with a large ruby in the centre. I dressed as was expected of me, revelling in the glamour for the first time in more than a month. I took the hint from the card and braided my hair as best I could by myself. As a finishing touch I pinched my cheeks and rubbed my lips.  
Geralt sat at a table in the inn, playing gwent.  
“Hey, I’m going now.” I said, feeling the entire inn stare at me. “I feel very uncomfortable.”  
Geralt raised both his eyebrows. “Have fun. Do I need to worry if you don’t come back before morning?”  
I shook my head. “Probably not. Goodnight.”

O’Dimm was already outside when I stepped out, I lifted the hem of the dress as best I could as I stepped over the muddy puddles. He had changed his attire as well, now dressing in a flashier doublet. His orange and blue colours replaced by navy blue, which was barely visible in the street lanterns, and black, with simple embroidered details around the collar.  
“Greetings, Annabel. You look stunning.”  
I twirled, letting the volume of the skirt flare. “I hope it is to your liking, Master Mirror.” Yet I couldn’t keep the sarcasm from my voice. He held out his arm for me to take and we walked over the cobblestones through the streets of Oxenfurt.  
“So what is the plan tonight?” I asked. The warmth of his body warmed me more than it should, in places it shouldn’t.  
“Right now there is a man, who feasts more irresponsibly than most. Who desires women outside his marriage. He likes inexperienced girls.” He said, more serious than usual. “He is a man of the theatre. We will find him in plentiful company. I want you to stand out and attract his attention.”  
“I shall act as a sacred virgin, blushing and timid.” I said with a mocking tone.  
“He lures girls to him with promises of fortune and fame, a chance in the spotlights, but leads them away from life so no one will uncover his sins.”  
“A dangerous man, I take it?” I knew it was no use asking how he knew.  
“Worse than most.” 

The ‘victim’ of the night was unlike I had expected, unlike the sad man John. We entered a house, it looked much like a bar, but it wasn’t. Inside was a scene that could be the dictionary definition of hedonism. There were men playing cards, a few courtesans dancing, minstrels were playing sultry songs, couples were french kissing in corners and several men and women were snorting fisstech or smoking pipes. Judging by the robes and colours most of those present wore, it was a get-together for well-off, thriving individuals. It made sense O’Dimm gave me something flashier to wear.  
“New faces!” A voice bellowed from the other side of this room. It was a man dressed in a luxurious green robe, his blond hair in a low ponytail. He spread his arm wide in welcome and beckoned us closer. O’Dimm complied, dragging me along with him.  
“Sir Gavin, what an honour!” spoke O’Dimm, sporting his salesman smile and gesturing widely. “I’ve seen your performance last Tuesday, what a marvel it was!”  
“Oliver, get our guests some wine!” barked sir Gavin, then returned his attention to us. “Thank you, thank you. It was a formidable night, that one. Have we met?”  
“My name’s Gaunter O’Dimm, merchant of mirrors.”  
“Mirrors? What a curiosity to have you in our midst. And who is the lady on your arm?”  
I reached out to shake sir Gavin’s hand, instead he pressed a kiss to my palm. His breath tickled my wrist as he lingered. “Annabel, pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
A servant, dressed less lavishly than the others, brought a carafe of wine and glasses on a tray.  
“Please drink, my guests!” ushered sir Gavin, spreading his arms in a grande gesture. “Sit down wherever you like and tell me if there’s anything you fancy.”  
And so we did. The wine was stronger than I expected, it was a pleasant one, sweeter than others I’ve had. 

O’Dimm and I sat down at one of the tables. A group of three was playing cards at the other end of the wooden table. Red, embroidered cloth decorated the table top and the chairs had matching cushions. Several carafes of alcoholic beverages were set out on each table, along with candles.  
“I assume that’s the one you want?” I asked. He nodded, swirling the wine around in the carved glass. “It seems he has more than enough of everything.”  
“So it does. How do you like the setting this time?”  
I shrugged. “At least the wine’s better.”  
“Our host has a terribly short attention span.” O’Dimm remarked, observing the rest of the room. I sat with my back to it, unable to observe much beside the Man of Glass himself. He showed me his profile and I admired his strong nose and pleasant expression. “Let us be patient, the night is yet young.”  
It did not take me long before I finished the glass of wine, feeling more relaxed. O’Dimm was scheming, his eyes glinting.  
“Simple flattery won’t get us there, he is used to that.” He said, more to himself than to me.  
“Challenge him to a game of cards?” I offered, even though it wasn’t that good of an idea. Indeed he shook his head, playing with the glass in his hands. Then he looked at me, really looked, the thoughtful stare gone from his face.  
“Want more wine?” he asked, gesturing to my empty glass. Without waiting for an answer, he filled it with wine from one of the carafes on the table.  
“Thanks.” I said. Will we sit here in awkward silence all night if we don’t come up with something? The way our knees sometimes touched under the table were not helping and I was afraid to get drunk to avoid the tension I was feeling all over. “There’s something we could try…”  
“I’m listening.” He said, paying full attention to me now, his fingers leaving his glass for a mere second to touch my hand, before returning just as quick. A reassuring gesture.  
I leaned in so none would overhear, although there was plenty chatter around. “What if… I’ll stand up and you slap my ass. Or pinch, or I don’t know.” I gave a dismissive gesture. “I’ve not dealt with types like him much, before, so no success guaranteed, but we can try if you think it’s a good idea.”  
O’Dimm ever so slightly raised his eyebrow, amused, a grin forming on his face. “I’d be curious to see where you go from there.” He gestured for me to stand up and it took me a second to gather my courage to do so. I was aiming to ask someone where the lavatory was.  
As I walked past O’Dimm, he did indeed fully go for it, pinching my bottom and then giving it a firm smack. I didn’t have to act as I let out a yelp, although exaggerated, and smashed the fragile wine glass I was still holding against his chest.  
At that, the minstrels quieted their songs down and several heads turned to look over at what was happening. This is it.  
“Who do you think you are! Keep your filthy hands to yourself!” I even gave O’Dimms head a firm push, glaring at him all the while.  
“Come now, this is unnecessary. What is going on?” As I had hoped, sir Gavin walked over to us, holding his hands out, as if to prevent us from starting a fight. Several rings shimmered on his fingers.  
Immediately I dropped my act, instead settling my gaze on the floorboards, which were stained with wine and glass shards. “My apologies for causing a scene, sir Gavin.” I said, daring to look him in the eye from underneath my lashes.  
“Now, come with me, no need to worry about this man any longer.” Sir Gavin took my hand and lead me away from the table, towards the couch where he had been sitting. “Resume your festivities!” he said, and the music and conversations resumed as before.  
He sat me down next to him, our legs touching, his hand resting atop my knee. So far, so good, I thought, pleased. “Did he hurt you?” he asked me in a softer tone, his thumb rubbing circles. His eyes were a gorgeous green, matching his green tunic. I played up my timidity by fumbling with the necklace.  
“Again, my apologies. He- he touched me inappropriately and I got mad. I’m not used to such behaviour.” I said, leaning closer so I could speak more gently.  
“Oh, tut, no need to apologize. If you want, I’ll see too it he’s adequately punished for his despicable behaviour.” He threw his arm around my shoulder in an attempt at comforting me.  
“Thank you. No need. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”  
“Have some more wine, angel.” And I did. Sir Gavin tipped his glass to mine with a stunning smile. 

We conversed, laughed and flirted. He was truly charming. He told stories of faraway lands, of spices that could cure any sickness, of scary beasts that have no name.  
Time flew by, the other guests became rowdy, the music louder and more rhythmic. Sometimes I would meet O’Dimms gaze, as he sipped his drink with a curious and satisfied look in his eyes.  
I became hazier from the drink and played with sir Gavins blond locks. “Can I braid your hair? It’s so long and soft…” I said. He nodded and as I pulled the ribbon out, he touched my hand.  
“What is this mark? Who has done this to you?”  
“It was a curse. I could not find love, therefore I remain unwedded.” I said, once again exploiting the previously made up story.  
“Oh, that’s heart-breaking, how terrible. My dear, with such bewitching features as your own, what a shame.” He caressed my face with a gently hand, soft fingertips.  
I sighed and leaned into his touch, having already crossed the line of acting. The sweet wine made putting on an act impossible anyway. “You must surely have plenty love in your heart, sir Gavin.” It felt dangerous, the way he gazed at me, with his face relaxed and his eyes darkened. Especially since I knew this was not a good man.  
He looked away bashfully, staying silent for a short while. “Not as much as I desire. My heart is too great to be easily… satisfied.”  
We both startled by a loud thump, a table fell over and a fight started, most likely over some cards.  
“I see they’re getting more restless. Perhaps it’s time to retire to a more quiet ambience. Will you… join me?” Sir Gavin stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it, sending a look to O’Dimm, who was playing cards at another table. Het met my gaze, his eyes dark, and nodded.


	9. Chapter nine: lonely times in Oxenfurt

Sir Gavin wasted no time before kissing me, after entering his chambers upstairs. His touch and kiss were soft, yet I could feel desire in them. He hummed as he held the back of my head and angled it to kiss me deeper. I let my hands roam his chest, catching on the rougher texture of the embroidery on his tunic. He smelt of wine and pipe smoke. It scared me how I felt tingling in my lower abdomen – I was not acting or pretending and the realisation felt… exhilarating. I’ve always had a thing for charming, dangerous men.  
“Sweet Annabel, what an angel you are.” He murmured, moving from my lips to my ear, sucking and pressing kisses against it. “I’d do anything to have you.”  
I let out a shaky breath, this couldn’t be a coincidence. “Anything?” I asked.  
“Anything.” With that, a sense of urgency overcame him, pushing me against the wall and letting me feel his teeth on my bottom lip.  
“That can be arranged.” Said a different voice. Sir Gavin turned around only partly, annoyed by the disturbance. O’Dimm stood next to the window, hands clasped in front of him and smiling. “As you see, I sell more than just mirrors. Perhaps there are some wishes I could fulfil…”  
“Please get out.” Said sir Gavin. “We have no need for you here.”  
“What would your wife do if she’d find out about this little… encounter? This is her home after all, her good graces are what allow you to live this life and her status offers you many benefits.” Said O’Dimm, his cruel side showing through. Or was this just honesty? Fuck, my head feels like cotton. Sir Gavin released his hold on my arms.  
“Hear me out and if you say no, that will be the last you’ll see of me, but also of dear Annabel.”  
Sir Gavin let out an exaggerated sigh and sat down on a plush chair beside the bed. “Well, speak then. Hurry it up.”  
I left at that moment, shutting the door beside me as silently as I could.

O’Dimm came out after a good while. I had waited in the hallway, not wanting to subject my tipsy self to the rowdy men downstairs.  
“How did it go?” I asked.  
O’Dimm smiled, showing teeth. “Splendid! You did marvellously. However, I must ask, are you alright? I’ve not explicitly asked you to go as far as you did.”  
I made a noise, giving him a tortured expression. “He was so charming, O’Dimm. I barely had to act. One day a dangerous, charming man will be my undoing.” Drink did tend to make me more dramatic.  
He smiled, his eyes glinting again. With still a good distance between us, he took my marked hand and kissed it. His warm breath made the hairs on my arm stand up in anticipation. “I suppose you’re feeling a bit pent up right now. I could take care of it for you, if that is what you desire.”  
The mark on my hand and arm heated up and I shivered. “No, thank you.” And I ignored the heat growing in between my legs, too tipsy to examine where it came from. Cursed myself for being so sensitive.  
“Then allow me at least to have a celebratory glass of wine with you, my champion.” He dropped my hand and gave a dashing smile, his expression soft.  
“Maybe water would be better, but alright.” 

That one last wine was a bit too much and I had trouble focussing as O’Dimm walked me home again. We had laughed and chatted and he expressed how impressed he was with my idea and performance. Useless flattery, no doubt. We played a card game, although we didn’t finish it, forgetting the cards in favour of chatting about art and philosophy. He was a very good conversation partner, knowledgeable and witty. Half of the time during our conversations my stupid, foggy brain imagined what it would feel like to kiss O’Dimm, who himself was a very charming, very dangerous man. 

Geralt wasn’t in our room at the inn, I hoped he was having some fun himself that night. And that he wouldn’t feel as frustrated as I was.  
The morning came too early and I awoke with a mild headache. Geralt wasn’t here and it was probably already quite late in the morning. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and noticed a note on the nightstand. There was also a glass of water and some bread and cheese.  
‘I’m going outside Oxenfurt to hunt. See you in a few days.’  
How considerate of Geralt to leave a note and food. I hope I remember to thank him when we meet again. But now I was here, a few days to spare with little to do. Vague anxieties crept over me. I didn’t mind this new world, but without any clear goals, what is there for me to do? Back home there was always studying and working and visiting friends. All of that is gone now. Perhaps I need… a bath. Yes, a long, hot bath.

There were many thoughts swirling around me, as I drew patterns in the soapy water. What if I could fall back into my previous life just like I had in this one? I felt both fear and relief at that thought. I enjoyed life here. It was simpler. I had less worries. Different kinds at least. The lack of modern technologies only bothered me after getting bad saddle pains in the first week, not beyond that. The people are both terrible and wonderful, but the connections, however brief, were exhilarating and real and crude and authentic.  
Yet I miss my friends and family. And watching movies, honestly, and the music.  
I sighed and sank fully below the water. Ciri would probably be able to get me back, although that would still be quite a struggle. At that, I felt a slight twinge of resistance in my heart. At that moment I knew, I would stay. I would make the most of this strange chance at another life and not give up.

That remainder of the day, I went sightseeing in Oxenfurt.  
The next day came and I found a job polishing metal at the blacksmith. I cleaned jewellery, armour, horseshoes and more until after dark. It was a good task to keep thoughts of the night before and especially thoughts of a certain someone off my mind.  
“Don’t slip anythin’ in ya pocket! I’ll know.” Warned the blacksmith beforehand. His wife insisted I stayed for dinner and was even more persuasive with offering help to ‘find me a husband’.  
“Strong and hard-working women are rarely appreciated these days! But I know some young men who’d be so grateful for a lady like you.” She said. “Let me introduce you – tomorrow evening. Perhaps something can blossom.”  
“Please don’t, thank you. I’ve been cursed you see.” I tried.  
“Nonsense! I won’t allow you to weasel your way out without even trying. Cursed – bullcrap! Tomorrow at dinner it is. Finding love is not always easy, but you’re not cursed, sweetie.”


	10. Chapter ten: blacksmith, a new meeting

At least polishing metal was a more fun job than enduring drunk patrons or cleaning the lavatory, so I returned the next day. Dinner was the same as the day before: the blacksmith stayed silent and only grunted when appropriate while his wife chatted happily with me. Halfway during our meal, a knock sounded at the door. It was, of course, the young man the woman wanted me to meet. We shook hands firmly.  
“This here is Victor, he’s just got back from his trip to Novigrad.”  
Victor wore armour and a sword at his side. His face was unreadable for me, he had sharp features and wild, black hair.  
I nodded at him. “I’m Annabel, nice to meet you. How is Novigrad these days, any news?”  
And so we made small talk. I could feel his intense grey eyes observing me. After dinner, Victor proposed a walk and I agreed.  
“So she’s setting us up.” I said, kicking a pebble in front of my feet, just to break the silence. We walked the path leading out of the city gates, fresh wind blew over the water and the trees in the distance rustled.  
“I guess so. How come you’re not wedded? How old are you?”  
“How terribly forward of you.” I said, faking bitterness. “I’m twenty-four, and you?”  
He made a sound. “I know why I’m not wedded, at my twenty-five years of age, but now I’m more curious to your reason.”  
“If you really must know, I’ve been cursed to never find my one true love.” I showed him the mark. He didn’t seem impressed.  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t find love at all. Only your true love, but that is hardly the only love there is. And love is hardly the only reason for marriage.” He looked at me, his gaze alone made my heart skip a beat. There was something strange about him. He was the first to point that out. It fit him, this sharpness.  
“That’s a refreshing observation.” I remarked. “I may have underestimated you. And why are you not wedded then?”  
He scoffed. “I desire a strong woman. One who will love me for who I am, not for the sword I hold or the riches I acquire. Neither will I have a woman submit to me, I want her to be free to love me as she desires. I am worthy of something real, of real feelings beyond some contract for convenience.” His confidence was astounding, his gaze still cold. In my surprise, I stopped walking. He walked to the side of the bridge and gazed out over the river. The moon was low over the tree line, only a sliver, but it was a cloudless night and many stars were reflected in the quiet waters.  
“That’s scarily similar to my actual reason.” I couldn’t help but say. I walked to next to him. “But rarely would anyone here understand.”  
He looked at me, I held his gaze. “Thank you, for your beautiful honesty.”  
I nodded in response and felt a longing to touch him. His hand was cold as it rested on the stone handrail. He let his eyes fall from my face and looked me over, as if just now really seeing me.  
“Do you mind if we walk a bit longer?” he asked, his face still betrayed nothing.  
I shook my head and we continued our walk. 

We did not talk much as we strolled down the path. We walked past the bridge, past a few farm houses just outside the city and walked by the edge of the river.  
“So what do you do?” I asked after a while. “You mentioned Novigrad before.”  
“I want to become a knight. Knights are unlike soldiers, as they die for a more noble cause than those who die for king and country.” He said without any feeling. “And you?”  
“I worked at the blacksmith for two days.”  
“That’s hardly an answer.”  
“What’s Novigrad like?”  
“It’s busy. It smells. There are sewers, though. And so many different kinds of people. I like the change of pace.”  
“Do you live around here?” I asked. Victor looked up at the moon, his sharp hooked nose cast a shadow over the other half of his face and I couldn’t help but admire his features. High cheekbones and thin eyebrows. Heavens, what a sight. At least it kept my mind off… oh well, not anymore then.  
“Yeah, just inside the gates, over there.” He pointed in the other direction. “And you?”  
“I’m just staying at the inn in Oxenfurt.”  
“The inn? What for?”  
“I travel with a companion. He’s a Witcher, he helps me with my curse and I try to not be a burden.”  
“A Witcher? That must be quite the companion. Is it true what they say about the Witcher’s libido?” His last remark was sharp, but his face showed no emotion.  
“I wouldn’t know.” I said. “Are you interested in a man like that?”  
He sputtered a silly comeback. I felt a tinge proud at getting a rise out of him. He recovered quick, however. “I hardly think that’s appropriate.”  
“How is it different from your implicit remark?” I drew lines in the sand with the toe of my boots.  
“Ah, forgive me. I don’t often meet women with such sharp tongues.”  
“You’re forgiven. My tongue is only sharp in response to yours.” I answered, looking up at him. He stepped closer.  
“I bet you’re normally so sweet. Hard-working too, I heard. Are you honest?” He was a good head taller than me and I stared at him. His stare resembled the silver I polished today, it seemed cold, but shone brightly. His tone didn’t betray anything either.  
“That depends, why are you asking?”  
“If you will be honest with me, I want you to stay with me during your time in Oxenfurt. I will not expect anything from you, but it will give us the opportunity to get more closely acquainted.” He searched for something in my face, his lips slightly parted. At that moment, in the moonlight, I saw what it was he wanted. A harsh man, honest, but lonely and hardened by betrayal.  
“I cannot promise you anything, but a little warmth on a cold night.” I said. He stepped even closer, I felt his breath ghost over my face and I tilted my head back further in order to meet his eyes. I reached out, laying my hand in the nape of his neck, our noses touching.  
“My nights are… icy cold.” He whispered, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. But I wanted him to be sure. He let out a whimper and pressed his lips to mine.


	11. Chapter eleven: meeting in between the sheets *

Eventually we made it to his lodgings. It was a small, narrow house on a narrow street. I could still taste his kiss on my lips as I entered and took off my shoes. The house was dark. My branded wrist itched slightly, reminding me of O’Dimm and it confused me.  
“Make yourself comfortable.” Victor said as he picked up things at random and put them down in different spots. His face still showed no emotion, but his hands were fidgeting with things. He lit a few candles. “It’s already late. I will go to sleep soon. You can stay up and read if you like.”  
I nodded. “Where will you sleep?”  
“My bed is upstairs. Will you come with?” he takes the first two steps. “Let me light the candles first.”  
I followed him up after blowing out the candles downstairs and when I came up, he was already undressing. There was a double bed, but it was narrower than the ones I was used to. Only four candles were lit, they stood on the nightstand, casting a soft glow that made shadows dance on the walls. Bookcases filled to the brim with books were on two of the walls. The bedcovers were deep blue.  
“I hope you don’t mind.” He gestured to his state of undress.  
I shook my head. “Not at all.” I took off my overdress and stays and got under the covers. He did the same, wearing only his white undershirt and -pants. I tucked my arm underneath my head and he faced my way. We looked at each other for a long time, just resting, not saying a word.  
His hand snaked under the covers and his fingers touched my cheek. I moved to touch his as well, my hand at his waist, circling my thumb just underneath his thin shirt. His gaze was intense as he observed my every reaction. It made me both uncomfortable and attracted to him, like a magnet seeking its opposite. His fingers moved to my mouth, tugging at my bottom lip, which I instinctively opened. His eyes followed closely, narrowing slightly. He pushed his thumb past my lips and I couldn’t resist a small bite before swirling my tongue around it and sucking. His breath hitched and I shuddered. I thought sir Gavin was seductive, but Victor barely looks at me and I’m wet already. Much more my type as well.  
One of the corners of his lips curled upwards as he plopped his thumb out of my mouth. His other hand moved to my chest, while this one tugged the hair in the nape of my neck. I dug my fingers in his side as he tilted my head backwards, rough but gentle, and he stole the gasp from my lips with a bruising kiss. I hummed as our tongues met, sliding his shirt further up his chest and finding his nipples. Victor broke our kiss, leaning his forehead against mine.  
“I can’t believe how badly I want you.” He whispered, the words rolling off his tongue in a purr.  
“Then have me.” I dared say. He kissed me harder than before, hungrier. We stopped only to take his shirt off, my chemise followed soon after. He pushed me on my back and my hands above my head, his grip like steel. His kisses moved to my neck and ear, then my chest. My lower abdomen tingled and heated. He bit and licked and sucked and kissed, not paying any mind to my moans and whimpered curses. No doubt he would leave marks. He ground his hips against mine, the pressure was so, so welcome. I wanted more. The sheets were nothing more than a tangled mess at our feet. He let go of my hands, I quickly gripped his neck and shoulder, digging my nails in from the friction between our bodies. I invited him to feel more, reaching my body up to his. His breathing sped up. I could feel it across my face as we kissed, his slick tongue intertwining with mine.  
My eyes shot open and met his as he wound my legs around his waist and my skin met his. He was hard and it pressed against my slit. His eyes were open during the kiss, and I felt so hot under his intense gaze and the longing his silver eyes held. He curled his fingers around my neck, only pressing hard enough to stake a claim. This turned me on so much. I could only whimper in his mouth and press my hips to his.  
“I want you to be mine.” Victor whispered, his lips touching mine as we talked as he didn’t back away more than a few centimetres from our embrace. His hips set a slow pace against my heat, it was torturous.  
“Just for a night.” I said. His hold on my neck tightened just enough to be noticeable. I met his thrusts in order to encourage him. I tugged at his hair and bit his bottom lip. “Have me, take me.” I whimpered, needy and ready. My wrist and hand stung slightly and I did my best to ignore it.  
“Give yourself to me, I’ll be yours.” He said, barely forming a sentence in between pants. His eyes were heavy and dark with desire, but still boring into mine.  
“Have your way with me.” I cried out, emphasising my words by grinding my hips with his.  
Finally, he slid his hand in between our nude bodies and adjusted his hardness in front of my leaking, clenching core. There was nothing but want and lust and the stinging in my marked wrist. Then he slid in fully, with a sharp thrust, I yelled out his name. It hurt, worse than the minor irritation from my mark, a different kind of sting. He stilled for a short moment.  
Then Victor threw his head back, as he pulled out and pushed himself in again. My nails left red welts on his back as I gripped him, urging him to continue, to turn the sting into blinding pleasure. He did. He drove into me fast and without mercy, pounding me into the mattress. Amazing. I enjoyed his roughness, yet he caressed my face with gentle, featherlight touches as he fucked me senseless. My orgasm came suddenly, white-hot and blinding and I mutilated his back and shoulders while digging my fingers in. The stinging in my marked hand and wrist gave the pleasure an edge that only enhanced, yet also complicated the sensation.  
He followed not soon after, kissing me with open eyes as he did so, hard and unforgiving.  
I never slept so well before in a stranger’s bed.


	12. Chapter twelve: playing and losing

That morning I left after a quick breakfast and made my way to the inn, to check if Geralt was back. He wasn’t and my day was the same as the one before, working at the blacksmith’s shop. I avoided his wife and I ate at the inn. The menial labour gave my mind the freedom to wander and so it did. It bothered me that I thought more about O’Dimm and our night at sir Gavin’s house than about the amazing night with Victor. The day after was the same. I felt like staying at the inn, so I didn’t visit Victor. His offer to stay with him was not forgotten but a lover was the last thing I needed. Or wanted, more like.   
I mulled all these thoughts over above a steaming bowl of goulash soup, it’s spiciness warming me from the inside. I heard the wood of the bench opposite of me creak and a man sat down in front of me. I hoped it was Geralt, back from his hunt, but the orange tunic and smug smile were unmistakable.   
“O’Dimm.” I greeted.  
“Annabel. I see you’ve been well.” He nodded and put a tankard of beer down on the table in front of him.   
“Do you have another assignment you need me for?” I asked. “Or what is the reason of your visit?”  
“Can’t I just check in to see how you’re managing without Geralt?” He smiled at me, searching my face for something. “He’s been gone for a few days now. What have you been keeping busy with?”  
“Is that genuine interest or is there something you want?” I narrowed my eyes at him while stirring the soup.   
“I’m hurt you don’t trust me more, after the great success and also fun we had during our last meeting.” He played hurt, but grinned right after.   
“Alright, I’ll tell you. I’ve been working at a blacksmith. My hands are getting rough, isn’t it amazing?” I said, showing him my palm.   
“Didn’t you work before your travels with Geralt?” he asked. Shit, I said too much. Of course he picked up on it.  
“I was a scholar.” I spoke too quickly.   
“You never did tell me how you ended up on the Ofieri ship.”   
“I uh, did research. On the toad. Or curses. That’s how I met Geralt.” I stunned even myself with the confidence I seemingly had in my blatant lies.   
“I’ll figure you out someday.” O’Dimm said, waving a warning finger at me, a playful look in his eye.  
“I’ll look forward to it.”   
Silence followed and I ate.   
“I do have something for you to do. One of my customers will be playing in a gwent tournament this evening. I need him to win. Are you any good with card games?”  
I shook my head vigorously. “I am not. Can’t you just bribe the other players?”  
He shrugged. “What’s the fun in that? Besides, I think you and I might enjoy ourselves. Maybe you’ll even entice another charming, dangerous man to do your every bidding.”   
“Oh, shut up.” I said as I slapped his hand lightly, but couldn’t stop a small smile. Am I flirting? Goddamnit. “How many favours are left? You said two after the first one was done, but then the bandits came.”  
“Three more if this one’s done. I’ve been unusually generous.”   
I made a noise. “Generous, huh? Why is that?”  
“You’re helping Geralt, in a way that is also your debt. By the way, if you could make sure he stays focussed, that would be much appreciated. He’s been doing his own thing for days now.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. I’m ready to go if you want to watch me struggle playing gwent.”  
“There’s a dress waiting in your room, as a gift.” He pressed his fingertips together and smiled at me, a more genuine smile.   
“Another one? Alright, I’ll go change then.” I said as I stood up. Why another one? Impressive. What is the Man of Glass planning? 

Once outside, O’Dimm offered his arm again.   
“O’Dimm, can I ask, why the dress? I kept the previous one. If you wanted me to look fancy, I could’ve easily worn that one.” The new costume was not nearly as chic as the previous one, but very good-looking and not a working dress at all. Working dresses were shorter and made of more practical, cheaper fabrics, as the black one I received earlier from the lovely lady. This pretty one was navy and had white lace trims.   
“Is it that hard to believe I could simply be kind?” His grip on my hand on his arm tightened. We keep having these conversations.   
“Not at all – when it benefits you. So that leaves the question: how does it benefit you?”  
He chuckled. “Such an accusation, even though I just want what’s best for you.”  
I raised my eyebrows, but decided to let it slide. He wouldn’t tell anyway. “So what’s your plan tonight?”  
“The wish I’m fulfilling for our dear customer Henry is to make him the best gwent player in the world. This round is just for the players near Oxenfurt. I thought we could have some fun with it, before you’re pulled along with Geralt, back on the road.” He stopped walking and opened a door. “Here we are.” 

Before the first match – O’Dimm carried enough crowns to pay the entry fee as I definitely didn’t – he had to explain the game to me. What kinds of cards there were.   
“If you know how to play, then why don’t you do it?”  
“He knows me, of course.”   
“And seeing you with me isn’t suspicious?”   
“I’m here to support him, I’ll cheer him on from the side-lines.” He smiled his signature merchant smile and my heart stuttered. This was going to be a long night. 

The games started. I didn’t know what O’Dimm’s plan was exactly, but it soon became clear. I won the first game with a little trouble. The second one was more challenging, but as soon as I looked at my remaining cards in a panic, time stopped with the clap of his hands. He explained how I could get better, adjust my strategy. He only changed the cards on the playing field when necessary or gave me an extra card. The confusion of the opponent was easy to play off and also funny. O’Dimm sent me secret glances during the entire tournament and the feeling of sharing both a joke and a secret together was exhilarating. He only intervened four times, which I thought was pretty decent for my first time playing. Out of five games that was.   
The final round was with O’Dimm’s ‘client’, Henry, who won all up until this point. At least I didn’t need his help to lose from Henry. O’Dimm congratulated the man with grand gestures and words of praise.   
I bought Henry a beer as a polite congratulatory gift, but also because I felt a tug of guilt at my heart. He invited me to sit with him.   
“It was a good game.” He said. “Shame for you, you lost.”  
I shrugged and took a sip of wine. “Tournaments are there to find out who’s best, right?”  
Henry was high on his own success and he took great pleasure in telling me all about it. I was just polite and excused myself as quickly as I could.


	13. Chapter thirteen: a walk by the river with the Man of Glass *

O’Dimm stood outside as I left the building.   
“Care for a stroll?” he asked, offering me his arm again. “The night’s still young and too beautiful to waste.”   
Again, my heart fluttered at his words and his smile. I looked up at the breath-taking amount of stars that were still as stunning as the first time I saw them. “You’re right. Can we walk by the water?” I curled my fingers around his forearm. Thoughts of a blissful, romantic night with him by the river filled my head. Shit. The casual touch and his body heat seeping through his tunic didn’t help either.   
We walked in silence. I could sense his eyes on me we walked. As soon as we reached the bridge, I let go of him to stare out over the calmly rustling water. There was no moon that night, nor much wind.  
“I thought I might motivate you, now that you’re halfway to completing your favours.” He pressed his fingertips together.   
“And how would you do that?” I asked, my curiosity piqued. I rested my elbows on the stone railing. He smiled softly, his eyes slowly taking in every inch of my face. I tried my best to ignore it and the tension in my lower abdomen.  
“You can ask me a question, any question, and I will answer.”   
Was this an attempt to make me trust him more? Just the thing I needed. He gazed past me into the water, a relaxed smile on his lips. “How generous. Let me think.”  
I took my time thinking over what I wanted to ask, but kept getting stuck when looking at O’Dimms profile in the light of many stars. No way he didn’t notice me staring, but he was letting me look. “I have one: how do you know who will sign a contract with you? How do you know who wants things so deeply?”  
He turned to me, his hazel eyes were warm. I remembered the flowers I gave him before, and wanted to do it again. It won’t surprise him anymore, but what could it hurt. “It takes a special kind of person to go as far as to sign a contract with me. Not many would. Most would make small deals, no problem, but the big ones…” his gaze smouldered and I shuddered despite the pleasant summer breeze that brought the aroma on flowers. “Those are made only by people who think they are more clever than me. They believe they can trick me with their demands, to make sure I’ll never be able to claim my debt.”  
“Like Olgierd.” I stated.   
His eyes glinted. The mark on my wrist started to itch and I scratched it absentmindedly.   
He leaned forward on the stone railing, so close I could smell him; honey and firewood. “Indeed, like Olgierd.”   
I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words. Instead just nodded. O’Dimm examined me, patient. Like a lion in waiting.   
“Can I ask another question, unrelated?” He gestured for me to go ahead. I opened my mouth again, but stopped myself before I could speak. I was about to ask about the mark, why it would burn or itch whenever I was… intimate with others, but he wouldn’t answer, if I even wanted to know the answer. “Never mind, it’s nothing.”   
A curious look in his eyes made me shiver, goose bumps climbing up my arms. “I have a question for you, in return.” I raised my eyebrows. One of his fingers curled underneath my chin and forced me to meet his dark gaze. “How many more partners will you go through, before you try me?” Our noses almost touched, his breathe tickled my lips and I gulped. “I’ve kept all your flowers, Annabel.” His voice was just a whisper and goddamnit I felt so needy.   
“I don’t-” I cleared my throat awkwardly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Are you worried about Geralt finding out? He won’t care.” O’Dimms eyes were an intense deep brown and my mind unfocussed as I looked down at his lips. One of his hands rested in my neck, playing with the baby hairs, sending pleasurable tingles down my spine. I shook my head in response to his question.   
“Geralt has had his fair share of dangerous women.” I said, then attempted to put more distance between us. He dug his fingers in my neck, keeping me in place. “I’m more concerned with you not being… human?”  
“Oh I see… Do you really think I would seduce you to take your soul?” He chuckled, his breath warmed my face. Or that was just my body heating up as he pushed me further against the stone railing, leaning against my lower body. “Have a little faith in me, I wouldn’t sink so low.” His nose grazed against mine, my lips instinctively parted for him. His voice was warm and thick and heated my ears and core.   
I swallowed hard. “It’s more that...” I said softly. How do I politely say ‘I don’t want to fall for an evil entity’?   
Something sparked in his eyes. I don’t know if it was a magic spell or a sudden moment of bravery, but I pulled him closer by his tunic and smashed our lips together. He smiled against my mouth and reciprocated. Hungry, urgent, hot. I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth, he teased me with his tongue. Only tickling my lip and not letting me feel more of him. I broke the kiss to sit on to the bridge railing. It was cold and rough even through my skirts. O’Dimm dropped his hand from my neck to part my knees and stepped in between.   
He held my face in between his hands, I almost flinched at the intensity of his gaze. “I’m glad you changed your mind.” He said lowly. I leaned forward to kiss him again, to pull him to me. It was a little strange not to have any hair to tug or play with, so I settled my hands on his shoulders. He was a good kisser, although he was playing with me. Giving me a little, then retreating and so a game followed. Eventually, I leaned back on my hands to catch my breath. My lower abdomen felt as if it were tickled from the inside when I looked at his smile and dark eyes.   
“I wasn’t expecting this.” I said, rubbing his chest with one hand.   
He grinned and rubbed circles on my knees with his thumbs through the fabric of my skirts. “I have to warn you, however.” He said. Our noses brushed together and I held my breath in anticipation. “This won’t be like the others.” He captured my mouth in another appetising, erotic kiss, his teeth grazing my bottom lip. I don’t think I even heard what he said. He finally opened his mouth for me and sucked on my tongue. The sensations went straight down to my core and I moaned. He moved to my neck, which was a shame. I could just kiss him for hours. He smelled great, too, and tasted of honey.   
Over his shoulder, I saw a white haired man on a horse approaching the bridge, his back to the woods.   
I cursed, which O’Dimm only took as encouragement. I pushed him at arm’s length. “Our favourite Witcher’s back.”   
O’Dimm looked at me, challenging me, and snapped his fingers. Everything stopped. The water underneath us was silent and the figure on horseback stopped in his tracks. I forgot he could do that in my haze. “I thought you said it wasn’t about Geralt.” He pulled me close, our torso’s flush together. Brushed his thumb over my bottom lip.   
“Doesn’t mean that he needs to know.” We kissed again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips found their way to my ear.  
“I’ll be your little secret if you want me to be.” His stubble tickled as he purred in my ear. His fingers trailed down my sides. I gasped softly as he nipped at the sensitive skin on my neck. His movements; his hands, lips, tongue, teeth, the occasional grind of his hips in between my legs were slow, hypnotic. Every touch felt… meaningful. As if he was savouring me. He kissed my breasts lovingly through the fabric of my dress and moved even further down. This is too much.   
When he sank to his knees, I found myself both surprised and throbbing in anticipation. His large, warm hands slowly crept up my legs, folding up my skirts as he went. Who would’ve thought the Man of Glass would kneel to please a woman?   
He kissed the tender skin on the inside of my thigh, looking up at me with the most sinful look in those dark eyes I’ve ever seen. He nipped his way to my pulsing core and I almost lost my mind when his tongue reached out to tease me more. Heavens… He blew on the throbbing nub and I cursed loudly. He hummed in approval as his lips wrapped around my clit and sucked lightly. I covered my face with my hand and bit my tongue to not moan like the horny harlot I was. My left hand was tingling pleasurably, but that was almost lost in how good his mouth felt. How warm, how soft yet firm his lips were.  
O’Dimms tongue flicked out and set a slow, circling pace. His fingers gently explored my folds and I cursed loudly.   
“Fuck, O’Dimm! Heavens…” I wanted him inside so bad. The feeling was too large for my body to contain. Yet I wanted more, needed more.  
He paused to look up at me, both amusement and a dark lust in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips. “You should really start calling Gaunter.” I whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation, but that only made his return more toe-curling.   
“Oh shit, Gaunter, it’s too much, I can’t…” My mind was completely fogged over.   
He hummed and with little warning, inserted a finger, curling it towards himself. “Hm, aren’t you nice and wet – very good.” The vibrations of his deep voice set off the nerves all over in another amazing way. He moved his finger in and out, taking his time, enjoying the endless moans and curses that filled the air. Pressure built up in my belly, climbing higher and higher. There’s no way it could get any more intense.   
Then he increased his pace and sucked harder on my clit, alternating it by flicking his tongue out to poke at the sensitive nub.   
“Fuck! It’s too much, too much, oh gods, no, no, yes – oh Gaunter!”   
A second finger was inside, and when he curled his fingers, hitting the spongy spot, that was the moment I came. With cramp in my toes from curling them too much and high-pitched, filthy moans.   
Gaunter caught me in his arms as I collapsed, one hand still pressed against my core to ride out the waves of my orgasm. I clutched at his shoulders, completely out of breath. He kissed me, slow, sultry. His hand caressed my face, his eyes still dark as he looked at me.   
He smiled as he spoke. “Seems I did alright. I suppose you won’t mind if we continue this some other time?”  
My mind was in a blissful post-orgasm haze. “Fuck, that was more than just ‘alright’, O’Dimm.”   
“I told you to call me by my first name.” He chuckled and pulled me into an open mouthed kiss. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my tongue explore his mouth.   
“I’ll look forward to our next meeting.”   
There was little chance to fix my skirts before all sound and movement returned. It was so loud to my foggy mind and before I could bid Gaunter farewell, he was already nowhere to be seen.

“Geralt!” I greeted the white wolf. “You’ve returned.”  
“I have.” He dismounted from Roach’s back. His armour was dark, but the blood splatters were visible. There was a tear in his trousers. “Was there someone with you just now?”  
“Oh no, not at all. Just enjoying the eh, scenery. Did everything go alright?”  
“I brought a head. It was a fiend.”  
“Good one. You must be tired. Let’s go back to the inn, I’ll mend your trousers.”


	14. Chapter fourteen: life continues as if nothing happened

The only thing I was able to think of for the next few days was Gaunter, the merchant of mirrors and shady collector of souls (if that is what he does).   
Geralt and I talked during breakfast and lunch. He needed to visit Novigrad to acquire the Borsodi house and I didn’t feel like coming with. Unconsciously, I was waiting for Gaunter to come get me for another mission, but he didn’t show up for more than a week. 

It was a warm summer night, just after dinner, still light out, and I visited the gardens by the Academy. A familiar figure stood by one of the statues, admiring the craftmanship.   
He spotted me before I had a chance to leave, his steel grey eyes capturing me. “Hey, Annabel! What a pleasant surprise.” He said with a smile. He opened his arms for a hug, which I didn’t deny. His scent was familiar, it put my mind at ease for a bit.  
“Victor. I didn’t expect to see you here.” I smiled kindly, even though I felt guilty at not visiting him. “How have you been?”   
“I’ve been well. And you? I wanted to thank you for staying with me that night. Let me buy you a good bottle of wine.”   
And of course, I, a fool, couldn’t say no.

The night ended at his house, tangled in each other and the sheets. Afterwards I massaged his muscular shoulders. It had been good again, great even, but it was not amazing. Not being-eaten-out-by-O’Dimm-amazing.   
“I hope I haven’t hurt your feelings when I disappeared for a bit. I’m not a good person for commitment.”  
He grunted as I pressed my elbow in between his shoulder blades. “No harm done. You were clear that night, even though I wish you could stay longer.” A silence followed, until I tired out my wrists and sank to the mattress. Victor kissed me, no teeth this time. He had been wonderfully rough again, and the mark on my hand had burned as if I had just received it. He always kissed with his eyes open and it intensified both my discomfort and the intimacy. 

When I took a bath at the inn, there were a few marks on my neck and breasts. Fuck, I didn’t notice him sucking that hard. It probably was the wine, which thins the blood and makes it easier to bruise. 

A few more weeks went by. I enjoyed the slightly more refined tastes of the people at the Academy and I met Shani and a few of her colleagues. They got me odd jobs here and there. I made it clear to Shani I was just a travelling companion for Geralt and nothing more. It was so nice and so welcome to have someone to talk to. Not that I didn’t talk to Geralt, but this was different. I shared my struggles of not knowing my future and not having a home. She, thankfully, never asked much about my past.   
As for the romantic meetings I had, there was Victor once or twice, and a gorgeous woman who was a nude model for the Academy. She made it clear she’d rather remain anonymous and we shared a heated night under the stars and barely a full conversation. Being single was great. Except the pesky thoughts of a certain someone at the back of my mind and a stinging mark that would never let me forget. 

Shani told me about wanting to invite Geralt to a wedding and insisted I’d come too. It didn’t take her long to figure out there was a someone I had a crush on. She’d never guess, thankfully.   
One day, we sat together in a bar, having some wine and good conversation. There was no music, it was only a small establishment with loyal patrons. The students of the Academy visit often since it’s cheap and they don’t thin the wine with water as much as other places. Shani told me about her difficult week, as a medic she really sees the worst aspects of the war. After this, I only listened and nodded, she asked me a question.  
“How can you have so many lovers? Aren’t you… scared something will happen?”   
I shrugged, not immediately knowing what she meant. “If you mean what I think you mean; I’m infertile. It’s part of the curse, but I don’t mind. I like making new connections and being spontaneous with whoever I please. Some are fleeting, other’s aren’t. It’s like… each moment with friends is very meaningful to me. With a lover, it’s the same, but with more affections.” I tried my best to explain. She nodded.  
“I think I understand. Geralt is the same, in a way. With him, I never knew when he comes, and he always left too soon, which made every moment more intense, more meaningful.” She fidgeted with her short, red hair. “He’s not the right one, though. Still…”   
“Yeah. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But, Shani, you’re an amazing woman. Love is all around you, even if it’s in the form of work. Sometimes when I come pick you up to have dinner together, I overhear your colleagues talking about you. Nothing but praise.”  
“Thank you, Annabel. Do you want to get some air, take a walk maybe?”   
“Of course.” I nodded and stood up to leave the bar together.

Geralt arrived and shared tales of the heist for the Borsodi House over many tankards of beer. The wedding was approaching and Geralt told me how he planned on resurrecting Olgierds brother, Vlodomir. I knew from my previous life that O’Dimm would be there. And we would see each other. I tried to keep my cool, but sometimes my stomach would flutter with the prospect of seeing him again. There hadn’t been any sign of him so far and I was worried that it would be very awkward. With how long he hadn’t shown up, I’d think he’d have forgotten about me. Yet I knew he would never forget someone who owed him.


	15. Chapter fifteen: the wedding and Vlodomir *

The day of the wedding finally came. I was both excited and nervous. I wore the dress Gaunter gave me, the second one, it was navy blue in colour and had lace trims. Shani had braided flowers at the sides of my hair, she wore red flowers herself. We arrived at the place where it was held a little later than planned, but it didn’t matter. And Geralt arrived even later, maybe because he was possessed by Vlodomir. He looked different, he was wearing a robe?   
“Not one, but two pretty girls waiting for me for an evening of fun!” Vlodomir exclaimed upon greeting. “You must be Shani, may they quarter me if I’ve ever seen a lovelier lass!”  
Shani smiled. “Nothing left of you to quarter, alas.”   
“And who might you be?” He asked me.   
“Annabel. Nice to meet you.” I couldn’t keep an amused grin off my face as Vlodomir continued to praise Shani’s beauty.   
“You’re actually quite amusing this way.” Shani said.   
“Be assured, you’ll like me even better when you get to know me more intimately.”   
“How intimately?” she inquired.   
I turned away from them, still smiling. This would be more fit to be a private conversation. 

I couldn’t help but sneak glances at Shani, who Vlodomir flirted openly and bluntly with. She handled it pretty well.  
We greeted the hosts, the happy couple themselves. Shani introduced us before we joined the festivities. At first I wanted to try playing Gwent with the halflings, but quickly changed my mind upon hearing the stakes. I have no coin anyway. 

I had a drink in the barn and went back to grab more tankards for Shani and Geralt/Vlodomir.   
“There you are, darling Annabel.” With his hands clasped in front of him, Gaunter walked through the barn towards me. “Have a dance with me on this merry occasion.”  
He was wearing a colourful flower crown, but it only looked a little absurd.   
“Gaunter O’Dimm.” I said as greeting. This is the moment I’ve been dreading, my stomach is in knots. “Don’t you have more pressing matters to attend to?”  
Gaunter took my hands and stood close to me, within my personal space. I repressed my reflex to take a step back. It’s clear he remembers our previous encounter. And so do I – more like, have been unable to forget.   
“Have you not missed me?” He tilted my chin with his finger to look him in the eye. Warm breath tickled my lips and I couldn’t help steal a glance at his. He was smiling. “Tsk, with that fading lovemark by your ear, I guess I have my answer.”   
I winced at his keen observation and pressed my hand to the spot. I let my other hand rest on his shoulder, casually, trying not to show Geralt and Shani there was something more than familiarity going on.   
“I have missed you.” I said in a whisper, looking up at him. His brown eyes glinted with amusement. “If you dare stop time right now, I’ll show you just how much.”   
Gaunter didn’t waste another second. The music stopped abruptly, as well as the excited chatter of the others present. With the snap of his fingers.   
“Impressive.” I said, curling my fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down to me.   
“And you are impatient.” He grinned. Then our lips met. He tasted of red wine and something warm. His lips ever so soft, yet the nipping of his teeth was filled with desire. He really was good at this, I thought, as I felt my body heat up already.   
“Don’t flatter yourself.” I said between breaths, before tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth. One of his hands caressed on my lower back and pushed me into his chest. “I only thought I might repay you for last time.” My lips moved to his ear and I trailed my lips over the little exposed skin of his neck above his hood. This embrace was… more than I expected. My gut tingled. He pulled the hair at the back of my neck firmly, and pushed our mouths together once again.   
My hands slid down his chest and tugged at his breeches. It was tied with a string and I’ve never felt more inexperienced. I had to stop the kiss to see what I was doing. He only looked amused as I continued to fumble.   
As soon as I got it, after what felt like forever, I not-so-gently pulled his trousers down and sank to my knees. He was still soft down there, but I didn’t let that discourage me as I stroked it slowly. He smelled masculine and a hint of soap. The base started to thicken as I increased the pressure of my strokes. Good. I teased the underside with my tongue, and courage filled me. I wondered how much I could tease him, how far I could go. I smiled up at him as his member started to thicken and he curled his fingers in my hair. This was going to be fun.


	16. Chapter sixteen: the wedding, drinking mead, the lovely couple

Geralt/Vlodomir and Shani were participating in the many kinds of entertainment. I’d rather not have someone fish my soaking wet shoe out of the lake, so I only watched with a smile on my face. After my little secret meeting with Gaunter, Shani sent me meaningful looks. My lips must’ve been a bit swollen. Thankfully Geralt didn’t seem to notice, having only eyes for Shani. To give them a little more privacy and to gather my thoughts, I decided to walk around the area. It was nice to relax in a new environment. No bustling street life, only the sounds of people enjoying themselves. And it smelled much better too.   
Eventually I settled down underneath a tree, overlooking the lake. Dragonflies buzzed over the shallow water and rested atop lily pads. I couldn’t stop a content sigh and rested my head against the rough tree bark.   
“Ah, Annabel, there you are.” A voice said. It was O’Dimm, smiling. He sat down next to me, resting his arm atop his propped up knee. “Hiding from the festivities?”  
“Just thought it might be nice to give the couple some privacy.” I smiled back and gave him a nod.   
“You know, I’ve been a little curious about you. I still don’t know where you came from. What you did before our first meeting.” He was looking intently at me. Solving his little puzzle.   
“Does that bother you?” I grinned. Must say I’m enjoying having such him guess. Not that I really know what happened, or how, or why.  
He scoffed. “It’s just unusual.”  
“Yeah, unusual, huh.” I started picking blades of grass next to my legs. “You know what, I’ll tell you something if you answer a question of mine.” I picked small daisies and started to string them together.   
Gaunter’s gaze bore into me as I looked up after digging my nail into one of the stems. “Alright, I’ll play.” He gave a curt nod, his eyes twinkling and the corners of lips tugging upwards.  
“So…” I trailed off, trying to think of a good question. “Why does the mark hurt when I’m intimate with others?”   
Gaunter raised his eyebrows. “It does? That’s interesting.”   
“You didn’t know?” I threaded a daisy through the stem of another, yet I couldn’t keep my eyes of O’Dimm and his relaxed posture. He took my left hand in his and examined the markings.   
“What kind of pain is it? Does it sting, burn?” He traced them with his thumb, pushing up my sleeve to expose more of the mark. His touch tickled the small hairs on my arm, his stare made me nervous.   
“It itches at first, sometimes it even tingles. Mostly it just stings.”  
“Does it feel… good?”  
I blushed and looked at my hands. “Sometimes. With a certain… partner.” And I didn’t think before speaking again, heavens. If the ground would part and swallow me whole…  
He raised his eyebrows further in surprise. “Interesting.” His tone was a little higher than his usual deep one.   
I made to stand up. “So uh- I’ll be getting back to the party now.”   
“My turn for a question.” Said Gaunter, while he pressed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting up. Could’ve seen this coming. Gaunter used the hand on my shoulder to lean past me and pluck a few flowers of his own, yellow ones. His posture was casual, yet his expression had a bit of an edge to it.   
“Where are you from?” asked Gaunter.  
Do I tell him? Would he lose interest in me if he finds out? He just wants to figure out the mystery, right? Yet I want to tell him. I want to trust him. It’s lonely not to share this part of myself and never talk about my past. What is wrong with me?  
I sighed deeply. “Not from here.”  
He leaned closer and tucked the yellow flower – celandine? – in my hair, beside the others Shani had already braided in. I examined his face as I smiled and he smiled back, a content smile. The sun hit his eyes just right and made the dark brown look golden.   
“Not here – that much is obvious.”  
“Your answer wasn’t really an answer either.” I defended myself.   
He simply shrugged. “Shall we continue this conversation another time? There is a wedding to attend for you.”   
I nodded, a little relieved, as I stood up and dusted myself off. Without thinking, I extended my hand to help Gaunter up, and he took it, although he didn’t rely much on me to stand.   
Now we were face to face, he held my hand and took a step closer. Our noses brushed against each other. I averted my gaze, the distance made it awkward to look him directly in his eyes. His warm breath tickled my lips and I had to mentally pinch myself to focus on something other than kissing him. Then I stepped away and the moment was broken.

The festivities continued. Never thought I’d see Geralt lose a game of Gwent and wear donkey ears for the rest of the night. We were having a genuinely great time, but a few pesky thoughts were at the back of my mind. What do I want from him? Is this just physical? I hoped to be able to avoid Gaunter for another good few weeks again. 

I exited the barn, a little tipsy, just as I heard Shani say: “It seems I expected too much from this wedding. I get it, you have to get back to the path.”  
My heart stung for her and I stepped closer, prepared to give her a warm hug or some mead. I reached out and took her hand.   
“Perhaps he doesn’t need to go just yet. It just so happens I know the history you two share. Enjoy yourselves.” said Gaunter, seemingly appearing out of thin air.   
“But Annabel, will you-?”  
I cut her off. “Yeah, I’ll get back fine by myself. Or I’ll find some sweet chap who is willing to lend me a bed, don’t worry about me.” I smiled and patted her shoulder encouragingly. Her eyes were bright.   
“Even better,” Gaunter chimed in. “I’ll personally make sure she returns to the inn safe and sound.” He grabbed my left wrist and dragged me away. “Come now, Annabel. We have some fun of our own to attend to.”   
I mumbled some protests, but waved the two goodbye with a grin on my face.


	17. Chapter seventeen: after the wedding

Just outside of the gate I pulled my arm free from O’Dimms grip. He stopped and turned to face me.   
“Luckily here you have your sweet chap.” He was sporting his ever-present smile, but it had an edge this time. Something sinister, but I hoped I was mistaken.   
“I didn’t want them to worry. Didn’t expect you to be the one to encourage Geralt to stay. I assume Vlodomir left?”  
“Yeah, the little pest is back to his crypt.” He grinned. “I believe I have an answer to give you.”   
He took my marked wrist once again and kissed the inside. I stepped a little closer to accommodate his pull and lessen the discomfort. “It seems something peculiar has happened when I marked you that day,” his warm breath ghosted over the sensitive pulse point. “I have hidden my initials at this spot somewhere…” he lowered my hand and pointed to certain curves in the brand at the place he kissed it. I couldn’t recognise letters, but I assume he doesn’t mean in the Common language.   
“And what does that mean?”  
“It seems it responds to me, although I doubt that’s the reason of the tingling.” He grinned cheekily, showing teeth. “I assume it was me you were talking about earlier?”   
I made a half-assed attempt at jerking my hand back, he only tsk’ed softly at me. “What’s it to you?” was the best I could come up with. Later I would daydream about this in the bath and say a dozen different things rather than this. That wit was however not with me then.   
“Oh dear,” said Gaunter, tracing the mark with his finger without breaking eye contact. “Are you really that dense?” He drawled the words out longer and taking a step towards me. He guided my arm to rest on his shoulder. My breath hitched. His gaze darkened as I curled my hand in his neck. His hand found my waist and pulled me flush to his chest.   
“It seems I have to show you what that mark really means.”   
My lips parted as we stood this close. Noses almost brushing together as I looked up and met his eyes. Butterflies filled my gut. His other hand stroked my cheek, his gaze flickered to my lips. At that moment I knew, this was not just physical to me. Nervousness overtook my thoughts.   
“Why don’t you just tell me?” my voice was low. He shook his head slowly, a smile playing at his lips. I gripped his tunic and something pressed against my lower abdomen. I wanted him. I desired him. The mark started tingling again, warmer than ever.   
He hummed and dipped his head. Our lips met. I pulled him tighter against me, so hungry for more contact, for a deeper kiss, to feel whole. Mead and honey. Our lips moved in a balanced rhythm, a slower, more sensual kiss. I broke the kiss to breathe, but the hand on the back of my neck guided me into another kiss, he seemed to feel the same way. I palmed the curve of his ass in one of my hands and he parted his lips for me in a quiet gasp, only a little surprised. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue along his lips, teeth, finally meeting his tongue. He sucked on it, sending heat down to in between my thighs. The warmth of the mark spread further throughout my body, tingling pleasantly. His hand on my back rubbed up and down, further pressing my entire body against his.   
He parted the kiss and I caught my breath. “Do you see now? Do you feel?” his voice was hoarse and low, darkened with desire. He leaned his forehead against mine.   
“I feel too much.” I mumbled, averting my eyes. 

At that moment I excused myself ‘to go to the bathroom’, but just needed to calm my nerves. What does he mean? Of course I feel things, but what is I am supposed to feel? I understand he might have taken a liking towards me, but I doubt he sees me as anything more than a plaything. He has lived for so long, must have experienced so much, I am insignificant in that regard. I washed up and went back. He was waiting for me and suggested we walk back, said he had something beautiful to show me. 

We walked through the area, it wasn’t a forest but had a good amount of trees. He hadn’t let go of my hand and kept holding it all the way through. It made me feel foolishly brave.  
“So you want to know where I come from.” I stated, still hesitant. He gave my hand a small squeeze and I exhaled. “I’m from… well, I wouldn’t say it’s the future, but like a different dimension that has a lot of similarities, but also many differences from here.”  
“Ah, that explains quite a bit.” He looked at me, his eyes sympathetic. I smiled at him. “How about the things you know? Are they visions?” he followed up with another question.   
“Na-ah, it’s my turn to ask something.”   
Gaunter uttered no words in protest, only nodded to encourage me. I thought this opportunity over a bit more. What did I want to know – without it being too secret that it would get me in trouble.  
“What do you do outside of the contracts and deals? Like, for fun. I’m actually curious.” I squeezed his hand and I observed his amused expression.   
“Oh, you fascinating woman.” said Gaunter with a joyful laugh. “You should know there are many wonderful things to be enjoyed in this world.”  
“I’m aware, but I’m not sure you mean the same things I do.”  
“While it is true to a certain extent that I enjoy meddling with the lives of mortals, I suppose that’s not what you intended with your question.” He started, before pulling me off the path, through the trees. A gentle breeze caressed my skin. It smelled of flowers and firewood. A wonderful late summer evening.   
“If that’s the only thing, isn’t it lonely? You may have all the fun in the world, but do you really enjoy it when there’s no one there to laugh along with you?”  
He caressed the hand he was holding with his warm fingers. We kept going further into the woods, the path lead up, only a little steep. I realised my mistake. Leisure time was only invented after the second World War, because of the 40-hour work week. Before this, things were different and the way people thought about free time and work was different. That must explain why he doesn’t entirely understood what I meant.   
“I’m not that one-dimensional, there are many other things I enjoy.” He tsk’ed at me, sending me a playful look, before spreading his arms to gesture at the scenery before us. “Look at this, isn’t this a great view?”   
We came to a clearing at the top of the hill. A rocky ridge was on the other side of the hill. A crescent moon shone a pale glow over the treetops. “I don’t mind being alone most of the time. After so long, one is simply not bothered by such trivialities.”  
I sighed at the view, the beauty of this world, and especially the nights, are astonishing.   
“I could stay here, in this world, just for the landscapes.” I mumbled to myself.   
“Then I’m glad for it. Would you like to sit down with me a bit?” Gaunter followed up his word by sinking to the grass, which now only seemed vaguely green in colour because of the paleness of the moonlight. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his outstretched legs at the ankle. He gazed up at me, I found it hard to resist his gaze.   
Sitting down next to him, I spoke. “What other things do you like then?”  
“This world is truly beautiful, I like going places where that beauty is even more extraordinary. Sometimes I watch people. They can be quite interesting.”  
I let out a short chuckle along with him.   
“I know, I know.” He grinned at me, letting his eyes caress every centimetre of my face. “Especially when they are in love,” his tone grew serious. His hand reached out to touch my arm and shoulder. “Love can make people so… honest, so spontaneous.”  
I only nodded at him, still smiling. My heart felt full and warm in my chest. I wished it could last longer. His hand found my neck, his thumb caressed the baby hairs just behind my ear, and I closed my eyes to lean into his touch.   
“Can I ask you something personal, outside this little game we’re playing?” Gaunter lowered his voice to accommodate for our proximity. I hummed as confirmation. I was leaning almost fully into him. His body was warm and firm and he held me there, an arm around my shoulders. “Do you love all the partners you sleep with? What is it that attracts you to them?”  
I cracked my eyes open and attempted to push myself up to a sitting position but he held on to my shoulder, so I didn’t. “It’s not love, per say. I just really appreciate them, at that moment in time. When they are vulnerable, and how could I not agree to find mutual comfort in our embrace.” The moon had climbed higher and lit the area with a silver tint. It had started to smell of morning dew, but it was still not cold.  
He shifted and we laid down flat on our backs. I face him, turning on my side. His dark brown eyes met mine.   
“There is genuine beauty in those moments, if I understand correctly? But not love.”  
I kind of shrugged. “Sometimes there’s more than just a wonderful moment. I’m not sure if I understand love, but who knows. With some partners it comes pretty close.”  
I didn’t remember falling asleep, only the touch of gentle fingers that played with my hair.


	18. Chapter eighteen: rough hands and a new victim spotted

Bright light woke me. My back hurt as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a groan. For a moment I didn’t know where I was, even thinking I woke up in my dorm room, late for class. Birds chirped and I looked around. I was still at the same place on the hill, and Gaunter was – of course – nowhere to be seen. Just great.   
Beside me laid a note and a woven basket with food and water. I took an apple from the basket and opened the paper to read it. It only held directions back to Oxenfurt. Turned out we were pretty close already.   
What happened to his promise to get me there safe, huh?   
With the basket dangling from my arm, I set out to the city. 

Geralt refused to speak of Shani and I let the subject rest. There was only one more thing for Geralt to do for Olgierd, but before we knew what it was, we had to go visit him.   
“Did you make it back to the inn with O’Dimm, or did he just abandon you halfway?” asked Geralt when we sat down for dinner at the inn.   
I made a noise in response. “I’m sure I was safe, not at the inn, though.”  
“Just tell me next time. I’ll help out.”   
I smiled at him. “Thank you, Geralt. You’ve done so much for me already and I hope I’ll be able to repay you someday. So what’s next? When are we visiting that red-haired bandit?”  
“Come on, he’s not that bad. You haven’t even met him yet.” 

A few days passed before we actually decided to go. I returned to work, this time helping washer women. My hands bled at the end of the first day, the vinegar burnt in the scratches. With longing I thought back to the shared washing machine in my dorm room. If I was really this frail, I should harden up and get tougher, work until my hands are calloused enough to take it. The second day was worse and I stopped halfway, although it meant not getting paid.   
It was on my way out of Oxenfurt that I saw a familiar figure leaning against the bridge railing.   
“Hey, what are you doing here?” I asked, which I could’ve said more politely. He turned around upon hearing my voice. “I mean, fancy seeing you again, Master Mirror.”   
“Annabel, what a pleasure running into you here. I see you’ve been working hard.” He eyed my hands and chipped nails. I clenched them to hide the worst of it.   
“How have you been?” I asked.  
“Well, thank you. I’ve been thinking…” my heart leapt in my chest at his words and the accompanying smile. “about the fun we had last time, and there’s another matter I require your assistance with.”  
Does he mean the time I gave him a blowjob or our good conversations and failed card games after he made a deal with the hedonist sir Gavin?  
“And that matter might be?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest.   
He paced along the railing, yet continuedly keeping his trained gaze on me. “There’s a woman who is desperate for a higher power to come to her aid. I say we pay her a visit. Follow me. I assume you were on your way to take a walk and not somewhere important?”  
“What if I have something to do tonight?” I asked.   
“Something more important than repaying your debt to me?”   
I shrugged, feeling as if I wanted to push this through this time. It’s true, I want to get rid of this debt as soon as I can, but it would be nice to have a little heads up to when Gaunter would show up. “Fine.”   
“Come then,” he said and took my hand. “we’ll have fun again tonight.” 

Soon we found ourselves at a lovely inn, where the cook was yelling at a young barmaid. It was a busy night, the tables stood close together and Gaunter had his arm around my waist to make navigating the place easier.   
“It’s her.” He said, gesturing to the cook. “We’ll wait for our chance over there.”   
We sat down at a table, him facing the bar to keep an eye on his next victim.   
The barmaiden, still a little shaken from the cook’s tirade, came to take our order. I ordered milk, didn’t feel like drinking tonight.   
O’Dimm drank his Redanian Lager patiently, alternating his intense stare from me to the cook behind me. The peasants around us were having a good time. The cold of the glass of milk felt good against my sore hands from the work of today. One man in the other corner had lucking playing cards, but used the coin he won to get his friend and himself more drink. Gaunter reached out and caressed my left hand with his own. I let my fingers relax as he took them from my glass. His fingers trailed to the inside of my palm.   
“How did this happen?” he asked, examining the irritated skin. I supressed a hiss as his forefinger hit an abraded spot.   
“Tried working for the washer women. Looks like my hands aren’t tough enough.” I shrugged.   
“Why?” Gaunter asked, his voice soft. The dim light of the candles flickered in his honey-coloured eyes.   
“I want to help out Geralt. He’s been so kind to me. You should know humans are inclined to repay gratitude.” I grinned at him. “And I didn’t feel like being stared at all day and having my ass grabbed.”   
“I see.” His fingers traced a pattern in my palm and I watched as the skin healed in front of my eyes. He did the for the other. My eyebrows raised in surprise. I rubbed them together, no pain, no roughness was left. Gaunter smiled at me, a genuine smile.   
I opened my mouth to say something cynical, about how he probably expected payment for this as well, but stopped myself and took a sip instead.   
“Thank you, Gaunter. That’s so nice of you.”  
“A small effort.” He said, grinning.  
“You did that just to show off?” I laughed and flicked his arm.


	19. Chapter nineteen: a bond has formed *

We stayed like that for the rest of the night. The familiar tingle in my loins intensified as it got later and later. Most peasants had already left, the cook had announced last call ten minutes ago. Gaunter signalled me to sit next to him and I did. We watched as the cook from before paid the barmaid. The girl protested, said the pay was less than what they had agreed on.   
“Then you should’ve worked harder – nothing comes for free, silly girl. Sittin’ on your ass, lazin’ about all day – hah! I wish it was that easy.” The cook shoved the barmaid out the door. “And only come back tomorrow when you’ve decided to do some actual work for once!”   
Gaunter looked at me and I answered.   
“I see.” I mumbled. Things were starting to fall into place as he intended them to, no doubt. My stomach contracted, a nervousness crept up my throat. Two more patrons left the inn.  
The cook came our way. “Are you two ready? It’s time to go, its past midnight.”  
“In fact, ma’am, we have a proposition for you.”   
The cook tucked her brown hair behind her ears and looked both of us up and down. She wiped her hands on her grimy apron. “Both of you? I hope you don’t think I’m interested in that.” Her tone was mocking. It took me a good second to realise about what kind of proposition she was talking. “This is not that sort of establishment.”  
“No – not like that.” I said, quickly. Gaunter gestured for her to sit down opposite of us. She shook her head and leant against the table.   
“You’re quite lucky today. We couldn’t help but overhear-” She scoffed at Gaunter’s words. He wasn’t fazed. “how you said you wished making money was much easier. It can be.”  
“I won’t lay on my back for you, if that’s what you’re implyin’.” She pointed at me. “Neither for you, girl.”  
Gaunter looked at me, amused. I felt it was my turn to speak, to do my part of the deal. “Gaunter, he’s a… mage of sorts. He helps people fulfil their wishes.”   
“For a price, of course.” Interjected Gaunter, his merchant smile was dazzling. His hand landed on my knee, gave a reassuring squeeze. A jolt of electricity shot throughout my body, despite – or thanks to – the tense situation. It seemed for a split second that she’d cave.   
“So you’re a mage… You’re lucky we’re not in Novigrad and I can’t report you to the witchhunters. Now get out before I get real mad.” She pointed towards the door and Gaunter stood up, pulling me along with him. 

I sighed deeply once we were outside. “Sorry that didn’t go as planned. Hope I didn’t ruin your deal for you.”   
Gaunter shook his head with his eternal smile. His eyes seemed darker due to the darkness of the night. “It’s not over yet. It’s in her character to take the easy way out.”  
We kept walking until we reached a wheat field with a fence, far enough away from the tavern to be seen or heard. The tension that build up during our time in the inn was now hanging heavy in the air.   
“Why do you do this? Is it all for the souls? Like a game?” I asked, leaning against the fence. The stars shone brightly above us. The many tiny flowers in the grass on the side of the road have closed their hearts. I avoided Gaunters eyes as I stared at the ground, digging patterns with the nose of my boot.   
“Does it really matter? Not everything is a game to me.” He reached out to take my hand off the fence and pressed his lips against my palm. My eyes shot up to his. “I’m a very honest man, Annabel.”   
I swallowed audibly, my feelings getting the better of me. “Nevertheless, you exploit ambiguities in language to make your contracts work. How else will you catch Olgier’s soul, if not by trickery?”  
Gaunter tsk’ed disapprovingly. “I do not wish to speak of such matters on this beautiful night. Mortal time is short, you must know something better to do while we share this night together?” His teeth flashed in the moonlight as he smiled, his voice like silk. A shiver rolled down my spine. The tension was electric. His eyes roved over my form and he took a step closer. His gaze landed on mine, then down to my lips. I pushed myself from the fence to meet him halfway. His hand landed on my neck, he pushed my chin up with his thumb as I leant into him. He smelled of campfire. We stood so close I had to avert my eyes. He brushed my hair out of my face.   
“Tonight I’ll answer one of your questions.” He said so softly, I barely heard him. “But first; kiss me, sweet Annabel. Let me taste you.”  
White-hot sparks ran throughout my body, pooling in my lower belly at his words. Ever so slowly I kissed him. Pulling him closer to me with my hands in his tunic. A fire in me grew ever hotter, with each touch I became more sensitive for him. More hungry.   
He had none of the patience expected of an immortal man as he pressed me back against the fence, trapping me with his body. Warm tingles from my marked hand down to in between my legs. I want him so close to me.   
He made quick work of the string in the front of my dress, cupping my breasts gently. Never breaking the kiss. I felt as if I was swimming in is presence. It was intoxicating. Our tongues danced together, swirling and teasing. Honey mead. A fresh summer breeze caressed my skin. I pressed my body to his in hunger. Gaunter sucked on my bottom lip, caught it between his teeth.   
“Hungry, are we?” I grinned.   
“For you I am.” He said, his eyes glinting dangerously beautiful in the dark. It was hard to see the orange of his tunic. Speaking of which, how about I help him out of that? My fingers found the closings, taking his hood off first. Gaunter’s lips found the sensitive spot in my neck and I moaned, biting my lip to keep it down. Soon his tunic landed on the grass. I took him in my arms. His tongue darted out to lick a stripe up to my ear. His hot breath tickled, his teeth on my earlobe… it was all too much. His skin was softer than I ever imagined. He was both soft and firm. I felt the ripple of muscles underneath his skin as I caressed his back. He hummed in response to my exploring hands.   
“Do you want me? To fill you – deep inside?” His husky voice could have been a spell. His everything was hypnotising.   
“Please.” I whispered. His hand reached up to my neck, caressing my cheek with his thumb.   
“Then you shall have me, as I shall have you.”  
He spread my legs, pulled up my skirts. I wrapped my legs around his hips, inviting him closer. He bent down to take my nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue out to tease it. My body jerked in response. Doubts started to set in. How will things go in the morning? Will he leave me to find my own way back like after the wedding? What’s his goal with me? All the while, his tongue circled my sensitive bud. He took it between his teeth in a nip, then moved to the other breast. He soothed the sting with his palm into pleasure.   
“How do I know this is not some game?” I asked, breathlessly.   
Gaunter reached back up and captured my lips in a long, sensual kiss.   
“Does it feel like a game to you?” He asked. I shook my head. “Have some faith in me, dear Annabel. Trust in me, let me prove myself…” He teased my lips with his tongue. His hot breath fanned over my face. There was only him and I and heated pleasure. All thoughts faded from my mind. Insecurities fell away as this was way more real.   
My hands found the fastenings of his breaches, hastily pulling them open. He chuckled as he stepped out of them. I wrapped my legs around him once more, pulling him close.   
“So impatient.” He remarked, as his nimble fingers found my clitoris. I couldn’t suppress the moan that befall me at his warm touch. Had it been this intense that time before too? I could not recall…   
His other hand cupped my face and he kissed me deeply. Sucking on his lips and tongue we danced. I steadied myself against his chest. Time no longer existed here. Not for us. Not at that moment. He pressed me into himself, then pressed a finger to my entrance. I moaned into his mouth. He ate the sounds hungrily, now becoming more passionate. As he moved his expert finger in and out in a steady rhythm, it did not take me long to become wet. He added a second finger. I whimpered. He pressed against the spot deep inside, which sent more heat building up inside. I’ve never needed him more. Needed anyone more. My left arm was now only hot, as if laden by electricity.   
I pulled away for air, my cheeks flushed. His dark golden eyes bore into mine. A question in them, I only nodded, still out of breath. He took his fingers from inside, leaving me exposed to the chill of the night air. The wetness seemed sticky and cold now.  
Gaunter brought his fingers to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. Then he sucked them into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he swirled his tongue around them. I gasped at the sight. It feels so wrong to be this turned on, to be so enamoured with him. A dizziness overcame me, then I remembered to breathe properly. Gaunter caught me with his gaze as he took my face in between both hands and kissed my forehead. It left me stunned.   
“Gaunter, please…” I whined.   
“Annabel…” his voice was husky. He positioned his hard shaft at my entrance. It teased my clit and the sensitive, tingling labia. No doubt it was now slick with my wetness.   
I moaned each time he slowly slid his length over the bud of nerves, back and forth.   
“Please Gaunter, I need you.” My hands were grasping at his chest and neck, trying desperately to make him enter, to make him fill me. “I want you inside so bad…”   
He stilled, and looked into my eyes, which quieted my whimpers. He thrust in in an almost – so close – ecstatic moment, yet stopped immediately. Only the very tip was inside. The promise how good it will feel, yet being denied what I so deeply desired made tears spring to my eyes. Gaunter lifted my legs to the side, hooking his arms underneath my knees. I whimpered. He was only teasing me, and in what a mean way. Red crescent moon shaped spots were forming on his chest and shoulders from how tight I’ve gripped him.   
“Do you truly wish for this?” He asked. His eyes were glinting almost inhumanly.   
I nodded. My left hand stung with an uncomfortable edge.   
“Then promise yourself to me. Give yourself to me fully.” He captures my lips in a dizzying kiss. He pulled out, pushed back in, but going no further than before. The spike in pleasure was white-hot however. My hips bucked instinctively and I moaned sharply.   
He cupped my cheek, forced me to look at him. “Promise yourself to me, only me. No one else could ever give you such pleasures, dear Annabel.”  
I nodded frantically.  
“What is it you want?” he asked again.   
“You- all of you – please… I’ll be yours.” I whispered. “I promise I’ll be yours.”  
His smile exposed his teeth, reflecting in the moonlight. Gaunter didn’t answer with words, but his actions spoke for themselves. He thrust in with one powerful push, immediately sending my senses into overdrive. He set a steady pace, that only increased in speed. My muscles gripped him, wanting him even, impossibly, deeper. The spiral of pleasure climbed higher and higher. Finally he was filling me, finally we were fully, truly together.   
Gaunter let go of one of my legs, which I held up myself, and gently rubbed my clitoris with his thumb. I could not possibly stand more. I moaned loudly and repeatedly.   
His speed increased once more, the thrusts were becoming frantic. The circles he rubbed on the sensitive bud increased as well.   
“Yes – Gaunter! Yes, oh gods…” I cried out as a hot, white light blinded me for just a second and I reached my peak. He took this as encouragement to go even harder, rougher, which prolonged and intensified my climax. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He bent down to kiss me and spent himself inside with more hard thrusts. 

This is how we stayed for a while, holding each other, shaking knees, calming our heartbeats, lips connected.   
“You have no idea for how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” He said softly, his voice hoarse.   
“I think I’m in love with you.” I said with a smile. I felt at ease, even if it might be just the rush of what happened before, but it was incredible. He smiled back, kissed me once more, deeply.   
“And now I want you again…” He said as he lifted me up, only to lay me down on the grass – which was wet with dew.   
“Then have me, all of me, as I promised you.” I couldn’t keep the smile off my face.   
He chuckled deeply. “Oh, I certainly plan to, as much as you’ll allow me.”


	20. Chapter twenty: the end

The night was seemingly endless, and so was the bliss. My body was floating, my thoughts were abstract and eternal. Each touch, every caress… The night sky was without stars, only a silver moon shone unobstructed. I never thought I’d experience such a night. It was one from novels, but surely not meant for me. 

Sleep came without a clear beginning. It was as if the state of floating was already another level of consciousness, so sleep came easy. I drifted farther and farther away from the ground, the moon, the sunflowers, from every tangible thing.   
Can this last forever? This blissful moment…

A sudden weight on my chest knocked the breath out of my lungs. I awoke with a start, swatting at the object at my chest. Sun shone through the open curtains and I was met with displeased meows. Indeed, on my chest sat my dear cat Lilith. My truest friend. For a moment, my entire brain was blank. I was back in my one room apartment, drawings made by friends decorated the walls. I was tangled in the duvet that I inherited from my grandfather. Lilith kneaded her paws on my chest and curled up to have a nap – as if she hadn’t just rudely woken me.   
I checked my phone – my phone! – for the time. It was past eight, a Sunday. No classes today. I sighed and sank back into the mattress. There is time for a good cuddle, for sleeping in, for a lazy breakfast.   
The more the reality set in, the less remained of the… dream, however realistic it was. I scratched Lilith behind her ears with my left hand as I went through my messages on my phone. My movements halted as I examined my left hand closer. Dark, scar-like markings wrapped around my wrist. Lilith mrew’ed in response to the lack of pets and I resumed, absentmindedly. 

I had a feeling this was far from over.


End file.
